How to be a heartbreaker
by killjoyofmcr
Summary: Encontró al amor de su vida en medio del caos y el dolor, pero, ¿realmente era el amor de su vida? AdaxLeonxHelena
1. Helena

Capítulo 1 – Helena

30 de junio, 2013.

Tatchi, China.

-¿Qué estás esperando? Ve tras ella.

-No. Nos mantendremos juntos.

Desperté de golpe al oír mi alarma sonar. Habían pasado 9 meses ya desde todo lo ocurrido en Tall Oaks y China, y yo no podía sacarme las palabras de Leon de la cabeza. Podría parecer una tontería, pero la forma en que lo dijo… no sonaba como si solo lo dijera para seguir con la misión, había algo diferente en su voz, un sentimiento diferente.

Desde los sucesos ocurridos por la culpa de Neo-Umbrella no he vuelto a ser la misma. Todos los días es lo mismo, ir al trabajo, volver a la casa y los fines de semana, bueno, no salgo de la cama.

Leon tampoco ha vuelto a ser el mismo, desde el día del cementerio se volvió más reservado, más misterioso de lo que ya era. Sé que es estúpido, pero esa forma de ser me ha lastimado junto con la ausencia de mi hermana. Sé que yo no le intereso… él quiere a Ada.

Mi teléfono sonaba mientras yo estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa Hunnigan? –Dije volviendo de nuevo a la realidad-

-Helena te he dicho miles de veces que puedes llamarme Ingrid. –Contestó la morena-

-Bueno, ¿Qué pasa Ingrid? –Conteste sin muchos ánimos-

-Creo que se te hizo un poco tarde Helena, y me temó que tienes mucho papeleo esperándote. Pero no te preocupes –dijo tranquila- trataré de que el presidente no se dé cuenta de tu ausencia. –Colgó-

No me quedó de otra más que levantarme de la cama, ducharme y me fui, no había tiempo para desayuno. Conduje hacía mi aburrido trabajo, por una aburrida autopista. No podía soportarlo, tenía que dejar esta rutina o acabaría conmigo.

Llegué a la casa blanca y me dirigí hacía mi oficina, todo normal. Me serví un café hasta que una voz masculina inundo toda la habitación. Yo conocía muy bien esa voz.

-Helena, que poco profesional eres –dijo en tono bromista-

Era Leon. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, era rara la ocasión en que hablábamos y yo siempre le hablaba el, él nunca me hablaba a mí. Baje la cafetera y me voltee dándole una sonrisa un poco forzada.

-Si bueno, mi vida es muy ocupada –sonreí sarcástica-

-Supongo que ver televisión todo el fin de semana te deja cansada –levantó una ceja-

-Para tu información hago más que eso… -me interrumpió-

-Deberíamos salir un día de estos ¿no crees? –me miró-

-Claro está bien –dije sin mucha importancia y entonces me sonrío y se fue mi oficina-

No analizaba muy bien lo que acababa de pasar, ¿acaso me invito a una cita? ¿O solo está jugando conmigo? Sé cómo es Leon, no pierde la oportunidad de coquetear con alguien. Y eso me molesta, pero no entiendo por qué, solo somos compañeros. Pero… es imposible no pensar en él. No dejaba de pensar en todo lo que paso en China, fue traumático, pero el simple hecho de tenerlo en mis recuerdos lo hace todo un poco mejor. Y la vez que me vio a los ojos en las alcantarillas, una parte de mi corazón se quedó en esos ojos grises azulados.

Seguí mi día como cualquier otro, termine todo mi papeleo y estaba dispuesta a salir de mi oficina e ir hasta mi casa hasta que alguien toco a mi puerta.

-Bueno que esperas, salgamos –dijo con una sonrisa pícara-

-¿Hoy? Pero mañana hay que trabajar Leon –dije mirándolo algo confundida-

-¿Y eso qué? Este trabajo es aburrido. Nada como el trabajo de campo Helena, a nadie debería de importarle llegar tarde a un trabajo de mierda como este. –dijo entusiasmado y algo molesto-

-Bueno no sé de qué te quejas, tú eres el que va de guardaespaldas y no tiene que hacer papeleo, preferiría tu trabajo mil veces más que el mío –dije acomodando mi silla- pero si insiste señor aburrido salgamos, conozco un buen lugar. –tome su brazo y nos dirigimos hacía mi auto-

-Espero que sepas que yo tengo auto –dijo mientras se subía-

-Lo sé, pero es más divertido compartir el auto ¿no? –Encendí el auto-

-Tu sentido de diversión es muy anticuado Helena –se rio en tono te burla- pero está bien, vamos a ser locos por ahí.

Todo el camino de ida al bar casi no hablamos, fue bastante incómodo para ser sincera. Llegamos a un bar donde generalmente van esos jóvenes que recién cumplen 21 años y son hijos de papi, nunca hubiera ido a un lugar así pero Leon lo sugirió. Llegando ahí hablamos de cómo nos estaba yendo desde lo de Neo-Umbrella, al estar un poco más ebrios empezamos a hablar de cosas sin coherencia, bailamos, reímos como tontos causando que la mayoría de las personas nos voltearan a ver, pero no nos importó. Estábamos ya en el estacionamiento dispuestos a irnos y riendo como completos idiotas, hasta que Leon se me acercó y me acorraló contra el auto.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes unos ojos hermosos?-

Se me quedo viendo por casi un minuto, cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, me besó. Fue un beso largo y apasionado, sé que lo hizo por la influencia del alcohol pero me hizo darme cuenta de algo, creo que te amo Leon Scott Kennedy.


	2. Leon

**Capítulo 2 - Leon**

Han pasado 9 meses desde todo lo que ocurrió en China y la ahora no existente Tall Oaks. Han pasado 9 meses desde la última vez que vi a la mujer que me roba el sueño, _**Ada Wong**_. ¿Cómo puedo explicar a Ada? Esa mujer es todo un misterio, y eso es justamente lo que me gusta de ella. Sí, todos nuestros encuentros han sido completamente sexuales, y ella me ha salvado el trasero un par de veces. Pero no puedo evitarlo, no puedo evitar que me tiemblen las piernas cuando la veo.

Mi vida ha sido un completo desastre, estoy cerca de los 40 años y no he hecho lo que los demás hombres a esa edad han hecho: casarse y tener hijos. Toda mi vida la he vivido al borde de la adrenalina, y créanlo o no, es increíble. Pero quiero estabilidad, quiero llegar a casa y saber que alguien me está esperando. Y sé que con Ada eso no es posible.

Me preparé el desayuno, leí el periódico y me metí a tomar una ducha, me relajé totalmente hasta que de repente una idea llegó a mi cabeza: Helena Harper. Sí, la había estado ignorando lo más que podía desde que volvimos de China, por miedo a lastimarla. Helena es muy frágil, pero no puedo negar que me atrae. No en la manera en la que Ada me atrae, es diferente, Helena es más tierna me gusta como para abrazarla y no dejarla ir. En cambio, amo a Ada. Y quiero hacerla mía por siempre. Admitámoslo Leon, Ada nunca será tuya. Helena es la opción perfecta para retirarme de esta vida de mierda e iniciar una nueva.

Prepárate Helena Harper, iré por ti. Subí a mi auto y conduje lo más rápido que pude, al llegar a la casa blanca fui a la oficina de Helena y no estaba. Fui con Hunnigan para preguntarle si le había pasado algo.

-Hey Ingrid –dije y le guiñé el ojo- Oye me estaba preguntando, ¿no sabes algo de Helena? No está en su oficina.

-Hola Leon –me sonrió- No la he visto, deja le llamo y yo te aviso.

-Claro está bien –sonreí y me fui- 

Caminé hacia la oficina del presidente y me encargo lo de siempre: Que cuidara a su enfadosa hija Ashley. Estuve con ella mientras me contaba todo sobre One Direction hasta que Hunnigan me dijo que Helena ya había llegado.

Salí del cuarto donde estaba Ashley y corrí hacia la oficina de Helena, cuando faltaba poco para llegar pare de correr y trate de tranquilizarme, entre en calma y toqué su puerta.

-Helena, que poco profesional eres –dije burlándome de ella por llegar tarde-

Helena se quedó quieta por unos segundos, parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Vi como bajó la cafetera y se volteó.

-Si bueno, mi vida es muy ocupada –dijo mientras me dio una sonrisa sarcástica-

Dios Helena, a veces eres tan odiosa. –pensé-

-Supongo que ver televisión todo el fin de semana te deja cansada –levante una ceja-

-Para tu información hago más que eso… -iba a seguir diciendo sus cosas así que mejor actué rápido-

-Deberíamos salir un día de estos ¿no crees? –la miré fijamente-

-Claro está bien –dijo sin ganas y después le sonreí para irme- 

Pasaron las horas y cuando nuestro turno acabó me fui a su oficina y le dije que hoy nos iríamos, al principio se negó pero pude convencerla, nos fuimos en su auto a un bar de niños ricos, la hija del presidente, Ashley me había contado de él. Empezamos a beber, creo que un poco más de lo que tenía planeado, muchas veces me le insinué pero ella no cedía, seguimos tomando y bailamos, hablamos de muchas cosas intimas, por un momento Ada no vino a mi mente, reímos y nos burlamos de las meseras un par de veces. Cerca de la 1 de la mañana me dijo que nos fuéramos, la seguí hasta su auto, era mi oportunidad. Cuando sacaba la llave de su auto y la acorrale contra la puerta.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes unos ojos hermosos? –le dije y la mire fijamente a los ojos por casi unos minutos hasta que la besé-

La tomé por la cintura y la apreté con fuerza, a ella parecía gustarle. Le di un largo y apasionado beso hasta que después le susurré al oído.

-Deberíamos ir a tu casa –dije para después darle un beso en el cuello-

-S-sí –titubeo un poco y entonces me dio las llaves del auto- pero tu conduce. 

Accedí y me dirigí hasta su casa, al llegar la ayudé a bajar ya que se tambaleaba un poco, cuando entramos se recostó en el sillón mientras yo fui a investigar un poco su casa. Era algo grande y en las paredes había fotos de ella con su hermana Deborah, ninguna con sus padres u otros familiares. No quise parecer un criticón así que volví a la sala, Helena estaba sentada con la mitad de los botones de su blusa desabotonados, estaba llorando.

-No la pude salvar…-dijo a la vez que tomaba aire- no pude salvarla Leon, por mi culpa está muerta –grito y golpeaba los cojines-

-No fue tu culpa, fue de Simmons –me senté junto a ella y seque sus lágrimas- no puedes lamentarte para siempre. 

Estaba temblando un poco de tanto llorar y entonces me abrazo, no quise decir nada ni quería apartarla de mí solo por mis ansias de tener sexo. La conforté un poco y después de unos minutos me di cuenta que estaba dormida. La cargué y la lleve hasta su cama, no quise ponerle pijamas ya que luego pensaría que era un pervertido. Besé su frente y me fui a dormir a su sillón, algo en mí se sintió raro esa noche. Verla bien me importó más que darme un rato de placer para mi… tal vez después de todo si es la indicada y no solo un capricho.


	3. Ada

**Capítulo 3 – Ada**

Han pasado 9 meses desde todo el incidente que Simmons y Carla ocasionó, desde ese entonces no he hecho nada más que trabajar para empresarios aburridos, que solo me querían para investigar a su competencia. ¡Soy una excelente espía! Debería estar en misiones de alto riesgo, pero sin implicar un atentado bio-terrorista, por supuesto. Después de que completé mi misión con el dueño de un canal de televisión (patético empleo, lo sé), decidí ir a dar la vuelta y por qué no, observar un poco a Leon, solo para ver cómo se encuentra.

Me subí al auto y encendí la radio.

~ _boys they like the look of danger, we'll get them falling for a stranger, a player, singing I lo-lo-lo-love you, cause I lo-lo-lo-love you, at least I think I do_ ~

Me quedé pensando en esa parte de la canción hasta que el idiota de atrás toco su bocina para indicarme que avanzara, entonces mi cabeza fue un desastre. ¿Amo a Leon? ¿O solo pienso que lo amo? No habría más que averiguarlo en otro de nuestros encuentros casuales.

Pasé por un bar y entonces vi a Leon bajarse del auto con… ¡Helena! ¿Qué demonios está haciendo Leon con ella? Quería bajarme de mi auto y gritarle por estar con ella, pero no me pareció justo, yo soy la que siempre se va. Entre al bar y me senté al fondo, atenta, observando cada movimiento. Vi como Leon se le insinuaba muchas veces a Harper.

-Oh Leon, tu nunca cambias –dije para mí misma algo molesta-

Pasaron horas antes de que salieran del bar, espere alrededor de 3 minutos para salir después de ellos y no me vieran y entonces lo inevitable pasó, Leon besó a Helena. La rabia me consumió, pero como soy una mujer con demasiado auto control, me subí a mi auto y espere a que se fueran. Los seguí y cuando entraron a la casa de Helena me estacione junto enfrente y saqué mi rifle de francotirador, ¿qué mujer sale sin uno de esos? En fin, no planeaba matarlos, solo observar con cautela. Observé como Helena se empezaba a desabotonar su blusa mientras Leon iba por ahí.

-¿En serio Leon? Se nota que no puedes convivir con una mujer sin quererla llevar a tu cama –dije mientras levantaba una ceja-.

Trate de buscar a Leon pero me era imposible, hasta que salió del pasillo y se dirigió hasta el sillón, y ahí estaba la señorita Harper indefensa y llorando.

-Solo déjala ir mujer –acerque más la mira del rifle-

No era una experta leyendo los labios, pero tenía una idea de lo que Helena estaba "hablando" con Leon, y digo "hablando" puesto a que la mujer prácticamente balbuceaba por su hermana. Desaparecieron de la sala y después de unos minutos volvió Leon y se durmió en el sillón.

-Pefecto, no intimaron. –Dije en voz baja- Prepárate Leon, es hora de hacer lo nuestro oficial –sonreí y me fui a mi departamento-

A la mañana siguiente me arregle, me puse un vestido rojo algo ajustado y me dirigí hacia la casa blanca. Sabía que Leon no era tan puntual, así que me dispuse a esperarlo. Llego con Helena y entonces ella se despidió de él y se fue, mientras él fue a ver su auto para comprobar que todo estuviera bien. Me baje y me puse detrás de él.

-Hola guapo –dije seductoramente-

Se quedó quieto unos segundos, como si intentara procesar quien estaba hablándole.

-Ada, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo incrédulo-

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No te alegras de verme? –sonreí-

-No, digo si… ¿qué quieres Ada? –dijo algo triste-

-Quiero que digas en el trabajo que estas enfermo y vengas conmigo –dije y lo besé-

Sabría que no se resistiría si hacía algo que sabía que lo volvía loco. Lo dejé como un cachorrito pidiendo por más pero no le di nada hasta que lo obligué a llamar a Ingrid Hunnigan y decir que estaba enfermo.

-Bien, entonces ¿nos vamos? –Le guiñe un ojo-

-¿A dónde? –me miró-

-Es una sorpresa –lo bese y lo jale hacia mi auto-

Encendí el auto y nos fuimos a uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad. Sé que piensan que no hay forma de mantenerlo a mi lado para siempre con sexo, pero así es como funcionan las cosas para nosotros.

-Un hotel Ada ¿en serio? ¿Nunca cambias verdad? Tu sabes lo que yo siento por ti… -lo interrumpí-

-Si lo sé, pero compláceme un rato guapo y yo te prometo que te escucharé después –mordí mi labio mientras lo veía- anda vamos.

El accedió, pedí una de las mejores suites porque aunque no lo crean, ser espía deja mucho dinero. No podía faltar el típico letrero de "no molestar". Tuvimos relaciones cerca de 3 horas, debo admitir que necesito mi dosis de Leon de vez en cuando. Y es que no lo podía evitar, en la cama él era como una bestia. Terminamos y nos recostamos, me enrede en la sabana y me senté junto a él.

-Y bien ¿qué sientes por mí? –Dije para después tomar un sorbo a mi vino-

-Te amo Ada, quiero pasar mi vida contigo…

Sabía que diría algo así, sin embargo no supe que contestar en ese momento.

-Pero… -dijo mientras pensaba en las palabras adecuadas.

¿A caso está dudando lo que siente por mí? –Pensé mientras miraba a otro lado-

-Yo quiero estabilidad Ada, y sé que tú eres una mujer libre. –Hizo una pausa- No podemos seguir haciendo esto, dejarnos de ver por meses, incluso años y solo tener sexo y tu desapareces otra vez. –dijo algo molesto-

-Soy una espía ¿Qué esperabas? –dije tratando de defenderme-

-Sí y yo soy un agente y no por eso salgo huyendo Ada –subió la voz-

-No me hables así, te juro que si me vuelves a hablar así –me interrumpió mientras se ponía su ropa-

-Se acabó Ada, ayer tomé una decisión. Quiero una familia y ya encontré a la mujer para eso –se terminó de vestir y se paró enfrente de la puerta- adiós Ada, ten una buena vida –salió y azotó la puerta-

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Leon Scott Kennedy me acababa de rechazar, ¡y dijo que ya tenía otra mujer para hacer su vida! ¿Quién diablos crees que eres Leon? ¿Un maldito Dios? Eres el imbécil más grande del mundo. Y te juro que me encargaré de que jamás seas feliz con Helena Harper.


	4. Helena y Leon

**Capítulo 4 – Helena y Leon**

~Leon~

Hace algunas horas me había encontrado otra vez con la enigmática de Ada Wong, pero ya estaba harto de que lo nuestro solo fuera sexual. Me fui hasta la casa blanca en autobús, tenía que recoger mi pobre auto de una vez por todas, extrañamente Helena seguí ahí incluso cuando ya eran las 10 de la noche.

-Hola –dije cuando la vi sentada en las escaleras-

-Hola –dijo mientras miraba al piso- ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? –me miro preocupada-

-Oh ya sabes, estuve atando unos cabos sueltos –me senté a lado de ella- ¿estás bien? –La mire a los ojos-

-En verdad siento lo de ayer –hizo una pause- perder a Deborah me ha dejado tan… vacía –suspiro- y creo que no volveré a tomar alcohol –rio un poco-

Debo admitir que la risa de Helena me parecía adorable. Su inocencia me atrae demasiado… sé que no es completamente "inocente" también tiene su lado oscuro, como todos. Pero esa ternura que la caracteriza me encanta.

-No te preocupes –sonreí- sé lo que es perder a alguien importante para ti –hice una pause- sabes quiero decirte algo Helena –aclaré mi garganta- desde que llegamos de China…

-¿Sí? –me miró atenta-

-Debo admitir que te estuve ignorando, pero no es porque no me agradaras, de hecho toda la experiencia en China me hizo darme cuenta de que eres alguien especial. –Dije mientras jugaba un poco con mis dedos- la verdad es que no te quería herir, ya que no soy una persona que se pueda quedar leal a una sola mujer –la miré- pero en estos meses y lo que pasó ayer me hizo ver algo y… creo que te amo Helena.

~Helena~

¿Acababa de escuchar bien? ¿Leon dijo que me amaba? No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, sentí mi cara caliente, sabía que me había puesto roja. No podía aparatar mi vista del piso, estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que pasaba.

~Leon~

Tal vez mentí un poco en eso de amarla, pero quien sabe, tal vez con los años podría amarla tanto como amo a Ada, o incluso más.

-¿Estas bien Helena? –Dije mientras tocaba su hombro-

No me contestó hasta que casi un minuto después me volteó a ver, me jalo hacía ella y me dio un apasionado beso. Se separó de mí y sonrió-

-Yo también te amo Leon-

Sonreí, me paré y la abrace. Me sentí un patán por aprovecharme de lo que sentía por mí, pero era una mujer hermosa y cualquiera sería afortunado de tenerla. La invité a cenar, pero como eran casi las 11 ningún restaurante estaba abierto, fuimos a cenar a mi casa. Tenía algo de comida congelada, es asquerosa pero a ella no le molesto. Hablamos por horas, igual que el día del bar, pero ahora no necesitamos del alcohol para eso. Cerca de las 2 de la mañana me pidió algo de ropa cómoda para dormir, le di una de mis camisas y se fue a cambiar al baño, la puerta quedo algo entreabierta, no sé si lo hizo a propósito o solo fue una casualidad, pero por aquel pequeño espacio pude observar su cuerpo desnudo. Su bien formado cuerpo. En ese momento sentí la necesidad de llevarla a mi cama, pero no, terminaría siendo lo mismo que con Ada y era lo que quería evitar.

Se acostó en la cama y yo me acosté junto con ella, la miraba a los ojos y ella me sonrió.

-Buenas noches –dijo y luego me beso y yo le sonreí-

-Buenas noches –se dio la vuelta y yo la abrace-

~Helena~

Desperté y encontré a Leon durmiendo pacíficamente, era sábado así que no lo despertaría para el trabajo. Por casi 10 minutos no hice nada más que contemplarlo dormir, para mi suerte le gustaba dormir sin camisa. Observé su bien formado cuerpo, realmente era muy atractivo, ya entiendo porque todas lo miraban. No podía creer que por fin estaba con él, como siempre soñé y era solo para mí. Me levanté sin hacer mucho ruido y fui al baño, cuando salí él estaba sentado al borde de la cama, estirándose. Llegue y lo abrace por la espalda.

-Buenos días –me dijo mientras acariciaba mi brazo- ¿dormiste bien?

-Sí, ¿y tú?-

-Pues… pateas demasiado –dijo bromeando-

-reí y besé su mejilla- ¿y hoy volveremos a comer comida congelada? –Dije mientras le levantaba y caminaba a su cocina-

-Pues, si no te molesta –rio-

-Creo que hoy haré el desayuno –dije mientras revisaba el refrigerador-

~Leon~

Cuando Helena empezó a hacer el desayuno me llegó un mensaje, era de Ada.

~ ¿Con que Helena Harper? ¡Ja! Espero que sepas que no descansare hasta que seas mío Leon. ~

Me paré y mire por todas las ventanas y no veía a Ada por ningún lado, ¿Cómo diablos sabia de Helena? Pensé un momento hasta que lo entendí, claro, Ada es una maldita espía.

-4 meses después-

Desde aquel mensaje intimidador de Ada no he sabido nada de ella, mi relación con Helena va perfectamente bien. De hecho, hace unas semanas se mudó conmigo. No quería que estuviera sola ya que recordaba mucho a Deborah. Hoy iríamos a cenar con Sherry Birkin y Jake Muller, es raro, como que China unió muchos corazones en medio del caos.

-¿Ya estas lista? –Grité desde la sala por tercera vez-

-Ya no te desesperes, listo –salió con unos jeans ajustados y una blusa con un escote asesino-

-Wow –fue lo único que pude decir- ¿te vestiste así para mí o para los demás? –Me pare del sillón-

-Pues, para quien quiera ver ¿no? –Me besó- ya vámonos, se nos hace tarde-

-Está bien –tome las llaves- pero quiero que algo de esto me toque esta noche –dije y le di una nalgada-

Salimos y nos dirigimos a un restaurante de comida China, que irónico. Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento desde las ventanas pude ver a Sherry y Jake, se veían algo molestos. En cuanto entramos al restaurante su semblante cambió, fingieron felicidad.

-Hola –dijo Helena mientras se sentaba- tanto tiempo sin verlos –sonrió-

-Si lo sé –sonrió Sherry- demasiado tiempo ¿no crees Jake? –dijo mientras lo volteó a ver-

-Eh, si mucho tiempo. –Dijo serio y sin interés-

-¿Pasa algo? –le pregunte a Sherry mientras veía de reojo a Jake-

Claro que pasaba algo Leon, era más que obvio. Pero claro, prefiero preguntar a luego arruinarlo.

-Oh no, no te preocupes Leon, todo está bien –sonrió Sherry algo forzada-

-Helena me volteo a ver algo incomoda y tomo el menú- bien, ¿listos para ordenar? –sonrió-

Sherry y Jake pidieron lo mismo, parecía como si Jake no soportara a Sherry, pero la verdad no entendía porque, se supone que se habían comprometido. La cena continúo y siempre hubo un ambiente tenso gracias a Sherry y Jake. Salimos antes de las 9 y nos despedimos de ellos. Helena y yo no dijimos mucho en el auto hasta que en el último semáforo camino a casa Helena rompió el silencio.

-¿Crees que Jake en verdad ame a Sherry? –Dijo mientras tenía la mirada perdida-

-Bueno no lo sé, no lo conozco a él, solo a Sherry –la mire mientras movía mis dedos por el volante-

-Me volteo a ver- Espero que esta vez el auto no termine volteándose o estallando –sonrió-

-Creo que he perfeccionado mi técnica, ¿quiere que le enseñe preciosa? –sonreí y la miré hasta que el semáforo cambio a verde-

-¿También me enseñara TODO lo que puede hacer? –Dijo coqueta-

-Claro que lo haré –sonreí-

Llegamos a la casa e hicimos el amor como locos. Y digo que hicimos el amor porque no era lo mismo que con Ada, Helena en verdad era atenta, no solo quería satisfacer su placer. Y creo que en verdad la estaba empezando a amar.


	5. Jake y Sherry

Capítulo 5 – Jake y Sherry

~Sherry~

Desde que volví de China no he hecho nada interesante con mi vida más que intentar "dominar a Jake", cuando me pidió matrimonio pensé que lo había logrado, que todo estaba perfecto. ¡Pero no! Todo se me estaba yendo de entre las manos tan rápido, que no sabía ni que pasaba. Esta noche iríamos de cena con Leon y Helena, cuando le comenté a Jake la situación se quedó helado.

-¿Qué tiene de malo ir a cenar con Leon y Helena? –lo miré-

-Nada, solo no los quiero ver –dijo seco-

-¿Pero por qué no Jake? No dijiste nada cuando vimos a Chris, ¿pero si te quejas por Leon? – dije algo molesta-

-No es de tu incumbencia Sherry. –Termino y se paró del sillón- Tal vez sea mejor si no me quedo aquí esta noche.

Jake se fue y azoto la puerta. Sentí como si todo se callera a mi alrededor, ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal? Dije mientras una lágrima empezaba a caer.

~Jake~

Sé que estuvo mal irme y dejar a Sherry ahí sola, pero si le explicaba las razones por las que no los quería ver le rompería el corazón. Fui a aquel bar de mala muerte, aquel al que había ido 2 meses después de regresar de China y ahí estaba ella. La mujer más hermosa que había visto, la que me había estado quitando el sueño y me rompió el corazón.

 _Flashback_

 _Me dirigí al bar más barato que pude encontrar, era uno que a leguas se notaba que tenía pésima reputación, pero no me importo, si tenía alcohol era suficiente para mí. Entre ordene unos tragos y después de algunos 20 min, una chica empezó a gritar._

 _-Déjame en paz, no quiero que me toques –dijo mientras empujaba a aquel pervertido-_

 _-Vamos nena, te gustara –dijo mientras la apretaba a él y se lamia los labios-_

 _-¡Ayuda! –Dijo mientras luchaba contra aquel fantoche-_

 _A nadie en el bar parecía importarle, a mí tampoco me importaba mucho que digamos, pero no podía dejar que aquel fantoche la violara solo por su tamaño. Me paré y le toqué el hombre a aquel hombre._

 _-¿Qué mierdas quiere… -dijo para después caer al piso tocándose la cara-_

 _Si, debo admitir que tal vez soy muy bueno dando puñetazos. Después de aquel sublime golpe, estiré mi mano, sentí que aquella chica me miraba incrédula mientras que los amigos del fantoche lo sacaban, entonces dirigí mi vista hacia aquella chica y vi que era… ¡Helena!_

 _Fin del flashback_

Mi relación con Helena, si es que se le puede decir así, consistía en que nos embriagábamos, yo la escuchaba desahogarse, ella me escuchaba a mí y entonces terminábamos en la cama. Después de 2 meses así, estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por Helena, no me importaba nada más, yo la amaba. Era tan perfecta… parecía como si hubiera caído desde el mismísimo cielo. Hasta que un día, todo se arruino.

 _Flashback_

 _Llegué a la casa de Helena como todos los viernes, llevaba una botella de vino rojo, su favorito. Hoy estaba dispuesto a dejar todo por ella. Llame a su puerta y no abría. La llame a su celular, y nada. Entonces decidí entrar ya que la puerta no tenía seguro ni llave. En cuanto entré escuché unos gemidos, seguidos de unos gritos. Me preocupe de que pudiera estarle pasando algo, entonces corrí hasta su habitación y ahí estaba ella, con otro hombre encima de ella. Unidos. La rabia me recorrió el cuerpo, tiré la botella de vino y corrí hacía ese bastardo, lo quite de encima de ella y lo golpee._

 _-¡Qué demonios estás haciendo! –grito Helena asustada-_

 _Golpeé a ese bastardo hasta que Helena me quito de encima de él y me aventó._

 _-¿Estás enfermo o qué? –gritó molesta-_

 _-Me largo de aquí, par de desquiciados –dijo aquel hombre de cabello negro y piel pálida mientras agarraba su ropa y salía de la casa de Helena-_

 _-¡Espera! –lo siguió hasta la puerta hasta que vio su auto irse-_

 _Helena se regresó a su cuarto, yo estaba sentado en el piso tratando de procesar que había pasado. Se puso su bata y me hablo furiosa._

 _-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? –me miro-_

 _-Creí que lo nuestro era especial –me paré- yo te amo Helena –dije y la tome por los hombres-_

 _-¿De qué diablos hablas? –me miro extrañada- tu y yo no tenemos nada aquí, solo me escuchas y luego tenemos sexo, pensé que había sido caro que no sentía nada –dijo y apunto hacia la puerta- vete Jake, no quiero verte más aquí_

 _Fin del flashback_

Después de varios tragos empecé a llorar. No falto que algún imbécil pasara de vez en cuando y me dijera marica. Empecé a recordar lo difícil que fue olvidarme de Helena, lo mucho que hice sufrir a Sherry por mi distanciamiento que según yo "fueron consecuencias por lo de China". Cuando me enteré de que Leon salía con Helena me enfurecí demasiado. Me fui a la ciudad unos días mintiéndole a Sherry de que tenía asuntos pendientes. Después de dos semanas volví a Washington y le propuse matrimonio a Sherry. No quería pero siempre supe que Helena amaba a Leon.

~Sherry~

No entendía cuál era el problema de Jake, ¿por qué reaccionar así por una maldita cena? No quería darle mucha importancia. Me fui a recostar y me quede dormida un tiempo después. No podía dormir. Eran las 12, Jake no estaba y en verdad el enigma de la cena me había dejado con muchas preguntas. Llame a Leon.

-¿Hola? –Dijo adormilado del otro lado del teléfono-

-Hey Leon hola, perdón por la hora pero quería saber ¿no le has dicho algo malo a Jake? –pregunte-

-No ¿por qué?

-Oh no por nada –respondí rápido- bueno disculpa por la hora, descansa –colgué-

Ok Leon no le había dicho nada a Jake, ¿entonces por qué no lo quería ver? Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana cuando Jake llegó. Entró haciendo demasiado ruido y tiro dos lámparas en su camino, obviamente estaba ebrio. Me paré y lo vi desde la puerta de la habitación, se sentó en el piso y empezó a llorar. Me volteo a ver y empezó a decir que él la amaba y que no la quería dejar ir. ¿A quién amaba? Aprovechando que estaba ebrio le saqué la sopa. Y menuda sorpresa me lleve. Él amaba a Helena Harper y había tenido un amorío con ella, incluso cuando estaba conmigo. No supe cómo reaccionar, solo fui al cuarto y me encerré. A la mañana siguiente le pedí una explicación.

-¡Si tú la amas entonces porque estás conmigo Jake! –Grité- Por Dios, hasta me pediste que me casara contigo. –Le avente el anillo- Llévaselo a Helena, ¿a ella si la quieres no? –lo mire furiosa-

-Sherry lo nuestro se terminó hace tiempo –dijo tomando el anillo- No la he vuelto a ver, y yo me quiero casar contigo. Y vamos a ir hoy a esa maldita cena, quieras o no –dijo serio- Ya arréglate, te tardas demasiado. –Dijo y se fue a la habitación-

Genial Sherry, te enamoraste de un completo idiota. Fuimos al restaurante de comida China, y no hablamos en ningún momento, en cuanto vi a Helena entrar sentí las ganas de matarla. Pero me controle. La cena fue un completo desastre, lo admito. De camino a casa Jake no me volteo a ver, hasta que cuando íbamos a dormir rompí el hielo.

-Fue difícil no mirarla ¿no? –dije y me acosté-

El no contesto nada, tomo una almohada y se fue a dormir al sillón, genial Sherry, hubiera sido mejor si no dijeras nada.


	6. Ada 2

_**Empezaré este capítulo dándoles un aviso, al principio tenía un idea con este fic de que solo sería algo entre Ada, Leon y Helena, pero ayer que estuve pensando el posible desarrollo del capítulo 5, estuve pensando en cómo darle más drama, y se me ocurrió la idea de meter a más personajes de Resident Evil, porque no solo Leon tiene que ser el heartbreaker xD, tal vez terminé pareciendo una novela pero desde que comencé tenía la idea de cómo sería el final (si lo sé, pensé muy rápido en el final), pero el capítulo de Jake y Sherry solo fue el comienzo para poder llegar a mi final deseado**_ __ _ **gracias a todos los que leen y dejan sus comentarios, se los agradezco! Y ojalá les guste lo que se viene de la historia :p**_

Capítulo 6 – Ada

Desdé que le envié ese mensaje de texto a Leon me aleje, las primeras semanas me arrepentí de lo que hice, pero ¿por qué habría de seguir arrepentida? Leon fue mío primero. Yo estuve en sus sueños por años y era lo único que él quería. Claro Ada, eras lo único que él quería, porque ahora quiere a Helena. Él dijo que quería "estabilidad" y eso le daría. Esperé 5 largos meses, para dejarlo ser feliz un rato y mientras planeaba todo lo que haría, parecerá patético pero no, Ada Wong no se va a rendir tan fácil. Pasé alrededor de 3 semanas falsificando mi información, dije que era una excelente organizadora y conseguí un trabajo en la casa blanca. El primer paso estaba listo. Era mi primer día y quería entrar justo cuando Leon y Helena llegaran, para hacerme notar aún más. Baje de mi auto con una falda a rayas y un saco igual en color negro, la elegancia iba primero. Cuando Leon y Helena checaban su entrada con la recepcionista, hice mi "entrada triunfal". Caminé con todo el glamour que me fue posible y llegue a firmar entrada apartando a Helena.

-Buenos días señorita Wong, que tenga un buen primer día –sonrió la secretaria-

-Gracias –sonreí, voltee a ver a Leon como si no lo conociera y estire la mano- Soy Ada Wong-

Leon se quedó confundido y entonces me estrechó la mano.

-Sí, yo soy Leon Kennedy –volteo a ver a Helena-

-Helena aclaro su garganta y se hizo notar-

Rodé los ojos y la voltee a ver con una sonrisa hipócrita.

-¿Y tú eres? –Levante una ceja- Pensé que las visitas no podían pasar hasta aquí –mire a la secretaria-

-Oh no ella trabaja aquí, es Helena Har… -la interrumpí-

-Bueno no tengo tiempo para esto, llegaré tarde, un placer, Leon –sonreí y me fui-

Aun cuando no los voltee a ver había logrado mi objetivo: Los dos se habían quedado con cara de idiotas y Leon se había confundido. Pobre Helena, al parecer no le gustas tanto. Ja.

Me presenté con el presidente y todos sus leales trabajadores y como era de esperarse, Leon estaba ahí. No deje de mirarlo hasta que se marchó y se fue con esa hermosa expresión en la cara que tanto me encanta: estaba deseando más de mí.

Estuve vigilando el resto de la mañana a Helena y cuando entró al baño era mi oportunidad. Me pare enseguida de la puerta y en cuanto salió me vio y se quedó congelada.

-Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma –la miré y me fui a lavar las manos-

-¿Qué quieres Ada? –Me miro por el espejo-

-Oh niña, solo quiero lo que por derecho es mío –cerré el grifo y la volteé a ver- ¿O qué? ¿En verdad creías que Leon se iba a quedar contigo para siempre? –solté una carcajada- Leon no puede quedarse con una mujer que no sea yo, yo lo vuelvo loco, soy su locura, y el mataría por estar conmigo –le salpique agua en la cara- Sería mejor si te retiraras ahora Harper, no hay forma en la que me puedas quitar a Leon –sonreí- y créeme, me encargare de que el no vuelva a pensar en ti, jamás –pasé enseguida de ella y me fui-

Ella se quedó estupefacta, supongo que estaba procesando todo lo que le dije. Que empiecen los juegos mentales, Helena.

Después de lo ocurrido en el baño empecé con mi trabajo, y pensándolo bien, este trabajo aparte de darme a Leon, me otorgaría secretos de la nación más grande del mundo: Los Estados Unidos. Hay que aprovechar todas las oportunidades. Esperé hasta las 7 para que Ingrid Hunnigan terminara su turno y cuando salió de su oficina la empecé a seguir.

-Hola Ingrid –dije mientras le alcanzaba el paso-

-Para ti soy Hunnigan –dijo seca-

-Me paré enfrente de ella obligándola a detenerse- Uy parece que alguien está de malas –reí-

-¿Qué quieres? Podrás engañar al presidente y a todos los demás, pero yo sé muy bien quien eres y que haces Ada. Deja en paz a Leon –dijo haciéndose a un lado empezando a caminar de nuevo-

-Oh Ingrid, eres tan inocente –la empecé a seguir- Tu y yo queremos los que Helena Harper tiene, y eso es Leon –dije y ella dejó de caminar- Así es Ingrid, he notado como lo miras, y te duele verlo con Harper. –Sonreí al ver que la tenía a mi lado -Me acerqué a ella- ayúdame a que Leon se aleje de Helena y tú y yo podríamos compartirlo –me acerque a ella- no me molestaría compartirlo contigo –le dije al oído-

Hunnigan se quedó tiesa, el plan iba a la perfección.


	7. Hunnigan

**Capítulo 7 – Hunnigan**

"No me molestaría compartirlo contigo" fue lo último que escuche a Ada decir seguido del sonido de sus tacones alejándose. Me dispuse a irme también, todo el camino a casa mi mente se fue nublando por ideas de lo que Ada tenía planeado, que parte podría desarrollar yo, hasta que por fin llegue a mi casa y me senté en la cama y entonces solo pensé en una cosa: Leon.

Sí, Ada tenía razón, en verdad me gustaba Leon. Y en verdad, odiaba eso. Para el nunca he sido más que la chica detrás de la pantalla que le ayuda en sus misiones. Y aunque el me gustara, no me gustaba la idea de herir a Helena en todo esto, ya que ella era agradable, y en verdad Ada no me engañaba, lo quería solo para ella. Estaba consumida por la rabia y lo único que conseguía ser era ser posesiva con alguien que de hecho, nunca fue de ella. A la mañana siguiente mientras tomaba una ducha tome una decisión "ayudaría" a Ada, solo para hacerla caer. Apreciaba la amistad de Leon y Helena y la asiática no arruinaría la vida de mis amigos. Cuando llegué a la casa blanca Ada ya me estaba esperando.

-¿Y bien? –Dijo la mujer de cabello negro-

-Te ayudaré, solo dime que hacer –respondí firme y ella sonrió-

-Eres inteligente Ingrid, sabes a quien unirte –me tomo del brazo obligándome a caminar con ella-. Seguro te preguntaras que haremos pero bien, debido a que tú eres experta en telecomunicaciones y todas esas cosas, ya que como sabes nuestro mundo ahora se conecta con lo electrónico, quiero que consigas la forma de entrar al celular de Leon. Que veas cuáles son sus puntos débiles porque pelean –dijo mientras seguíamos caminando- y también, si no es mucho para ti, me gustara que los mandaras a una misión. Terminare lo suyo justo como empezó, en el caos. –Me soltó del brazo y sonrió- te veré más tarde, espero que consigas entrar a sus celulares, chao –se despidió con la mano y se fue-

A pesar de que Ada era una mujer inteligente me sorprendió la forma en la que quería consumar su acto, ¿hackear sus celulares y ver sus mensajes? Parece que estas en secundaria Ada. A la hora del almuerzo baje a la cafetería, normal. Me senté con Leon y Helena ya que siempre lo hacía y conversamos como siempre. Pude sentir la mirada de alguien clavada en mí, era Ada. La voltee a ver, ella realmente me intimidaba solo con mirarla a los ojos. Parecía como si me estuviera ordenando con esos rasgados ojos cafés.

-¿Ingrid? –dijo Helena mirándome-

-¿Qué? –la voltee a ver confundida-

Leon y Helena rieron.

-¿Qué si es verdad que Josh de telecomunicaciones y tú tienen algo? –Repitió Helena-

-¿Quién dice eso? –Los miré a los dos-

-Josh –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se voltearon a ver divertidos-

-¡Que poco original eres Kennedy! –dijo ella-

-Estamos conectados, que es diferente a ser poco original –rio y se besaron-

Volteé a ver a Ada y vi como rompió su tenedor de la rabia, cuando me volteo a ver desvié rápidamente la vista. Helena y Leon me voltearon a ver sonrientes y les devolví la sonrisa. Pocos minutos después salieron de la cafetería a seguir con sus trabajos, salí apresurada de la cafetería para evitar que Ada me alcanzará, pero ella logró alcanzarme al final.

-Y bien ¿cómo va lo de los celulares? –dijo seria-

-Estoy en eso –dije eso y aceleré el paso dejándola atrás-

El resto de la semana Ada no me volvió a hablar sobre el asunto y agradecí eso ya que conforme pasaban los días y más pensaba en las cosas, no sabría cómo convencerla de en verdad estoy "de su lado". El lunes de la semana siguiente tuvimos una terrible noticia: habían descubierto un laboratorio en Pennsylvania que estaba realizando pruebas con virus, para un posible ataque bioterrorista. Esto mantenía inquieto al presidente, por lo que llamo a todos sus agentes y a los encargados de telecomunicaciones, balística, etc. Leon y Helena estaban ahí, y Ada que ahora era la "mano derecha" del presidente, también.

-Esto es algo serio, debemos acabarlos de raíz, no podemos permitir que lo de Raccoon City y Tall Oaks se repita. –Dijo serio el presidente Graham- necesito a los mejores agentes, para que vayan y destruyan toda evidencia, y muestras de un posible virus –fue interrumpido-

-Si me permite señor, creo que el agente Kennedy y la agente Harper pueden encargarse de esto, ellos tienen experiencia –sonrió la asiática mirando a Leon-

El presidente volteó para ver a Ada, dudando un poco pero después dirigió su vista hacia Leon y Helena.

-¿Creen que puedan encargarse de esto? –Dijo el presidente- necesito a alguien que en verdad sea capaz de erradicar con esto, Kennedy –dijo serio-

-Soy completamente capaz señor –Helena aclaró su garganta haciéndose notar y Leon la volteo a ver- somos completamente capaces, se lo aseguro –se paró- no dejaremos que el bioterrorismo acabe con más vidas.

El presidente envió a Leon y Helena directamente a Pennsylvania, sin refuerzos ni nada, ya que según Ada "con Leon era más que suficiente". Fui la encargada de seguir sus pasos, al principio y después de registrar el perímetro creíamos que las instalaciones estaban vacías.

-Si continúan por ese camino encontraran una bodega, probablemente encontraran ahí más muestras –dije cuando se empezó a escuchar interferencia- ¿pueden oírme? –Dije apretando el auricular a mi oído-

-¿Hunnigan? ¿Estás ahí? –Dijo Helena-

-Necesito…. Para poder… ¿Hunnigan? –Dijo Leon-

-¿Qué? No los entiendo –pocos segundos después perdí contacto-

Traté de ubicarlos en el mapa pero sus coordenadas desaparecieron, fue así hasta que dos minutos después el comunicador volvió a servir, captando algo que me helo la sangre.

-¡Helena! –gritó Leon desesperadamente-

Algo de suspenso :p


	8. Leon 2

**Capítulo 8 - Leon**

En cuanto llegamos al laboratorio en Pennsylvania registramos el perímetro y al perecer no había nadie.

-Da vuelta a la derecha, ahí es la sala principal –dijo Hunnigan-

Entramos y ahí estaba todas las muestras del supuesto virus, acomodadas perfectamente, dispuestas a ser encontradas.

-Eso fue demasiado fácil –dijo Helena-

La mire preocupado, esto no se veía nada bien. Hunnigan nos dio indicaciones de ir a la bodega donde probablemente había más muestras, caminamos en completo silencio, siempre vigilantes. Cuando estábamos a punto de llegar a la bodega la interferencia nos cortó la comunicación con Hunnigan.

-No quites el dedo del gatillo –le dije-

Abrí lentamente las puertas de la bodega mientras que Helena estaba recargada en la pared, entramos los dos con paso sigiloso cuando de repente alguien me tomo por la espalda y vi como empujaban a Helena. Me golpearon en la cabeza y caí, me dispuse a levantarme para ir a Helena, pero aquella misteriosa persona me pateo, obligándome a caer otra vez y puso su pie encima de mí para impedir que me parara.

-¡Leon! ¡Ayúdame! –Gritaba Helena desesperada-

La persona que me estaba pisando solo reía mientras me aplicaba más fuerza, dejándome sin aire. Cuando ya no escuche a Helena el pánico me invadió, y de repente, siguió una explosión, el piso de la bodega empezó a caer, y una de las vitrinas se rompió golpeando a quien me tenía cautivo, me levante con toda la fuerza que me quedaba.

-¡Helena! –Grite esperando una respuesta-

Al no tenerla comencé a correr hacia el lugar de la explosión, el humo era demasiado denso, no podía ver nada. Llegue al lugar donde el piso de la bodega empezó a caer y ahí estaba Helena, sosteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas para no caer a un conjunto de barras de metal afiladas. Al verla ahí corrí y me lance para alcanzar su mano, estaba a punto de caer. La empecé a subir y cuando por fin logre subirla completamente, me deje caer y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

-Nunca jamás dejare que te alejen de mi –dije a punto de llorar acariciando su cabello- te amo Helena, pensé que te había perdido –tome su rostro y ella me miro a los ojos-

Nunca he podido describir lo que le pasa a mi cuerpo cuando Helena me mira a los ojos, siento como si una corriente eléctrica me recorriera, ver sus ojos cafés que están llenos de amor, me mata. La bese y cuando creíamos que ya todo había acabado, el bastardo encapuchado que se la había llevado estaba frente a nosotros apuntándonos, estaba a punto de disparar cuando un agente llego y lo tiro. Otros más entraron, con sus uniformes completamente negros y en sus espaldas se podía leer "F.B.I".

-Gracias Hunnigan –dije para mí mismo mientras los agentes nos llevaban a un lugar seguro-

Sabía que Ada nos había mandado a los dos solos, era su forma de cumplir lo que había dicho en su mensaje. La verdad Ada ya no me quitaba el sueño. Helena era la dueña de mis pensamientos, me enamore de ella y demasiado. Cuando íbamos en el avión de regreso a Washington vi los brazos de Helena y estaban llenos de rasguños y moretones.

-¿Estas bien? –la miré y le pregunte-

-Ella me miro- Si, no te preocupes –sonrió-

-Los que te hicieron eso pagaran –dije molesto mientras apretaba el puño-

-Está bien Leon, me han pasado cosas peores –ella tomo mi mano y la apretó con la suya- soy fuerte ¿recuerdas? –sonrió-

Era demasiado fuerte y ella me hacía fuerte a mí.

-Te amo –dije mientras la rodeaba con mi brazo-

Aunque ya haya pasado bastante tiempo, podía notar como Helena se estremecía cada vez que decía esas palabras, sin contar que sus mejillas se ponían de un color carmesí que me volvía loco. Esa noche llegamos a la casa e hicimos el amor. Fue mejor que cualquier otra vez, estaba cargado de pasión, de amor. Jamás me había sentido tan amado por una mujer, jamás había estado con alguien de que se estremeciera por mis caricias. Sus gemidos, su sudor, su olor, todo en Helena Harper era perfecto. Cuando estábamos unidos de esa forma, todo parecía perfecto. Ya ni si quiera podía recordar a aquel Leon que se volvía loco por una mujer que de vez en cuando venía, solo a saciar su placer. Ese Leon estaba muerto para mí.

Una semana después Helena fue enviada a Illinois para tratar asuntos legales del vicepresidente. El trabajo era aburrido sin ella, y lo peor, yo no sabía ni si quiera cuando volvería.


	9. Helena 2

**Capítulo 9 – Helena**

Llegue a Illinois y hacia más frio de lo que esperaba aun cuando eran los últimos días de junio. Llegue al hotel y luego tome un baño y dormí, al día siguiente tenia cosas que hacer.

Al día siguiente me arregle, me puse un abrigo y me dirigí a una pizzería popular. Despedirme de Leon había sido doloroso, pero en estas últimas semanas mi cabeza ha sido un desastre, y mentirle solo me hacía sentirme peor. Llegue a la pizzería y aquel hombre ya me estaba esperando, me senté enfrente de él y no me dirigió la palabra.

-Bien, ya me tienes aquí sin nadie más interrumpiéndonos ¿Qué quieres? –dije seria-

El hombre empezó a jugar con sus manos, como si estuviera pensando en que decir, después levanto la cabeza y me miró fijamente.

-Te quiero a ti –dijo dominante-

-¿A mí? –dije sorprendida-

-Sabes de lo que hablo, Helena –dijo con un poco de tristeza-

-Yo ya estoy con alguien –trate de dejarlo en claro-

-¿Y me vas a decir que ya no piensas en mí? –me miro-

-¿Puedo tomar su pedido? –dijo la camarera amablemente-

-Sí, una pizza hawaiana, para los dos –dije sonriéndole a la camarera- y cerveza, por favor.

-En un momento les traigo su pedido –dijo y se fue-

-Mira, hablaremos de eso después, no arruines la comida, por favor. –dije seria-

Comimos en silencio y salimos del establecimiento, ambos íbamos caminando, puesto que no éramos de Chicago y no contábamos con un automóvil. Mientras íbamos camino a mi hotel, el me tomo de la mano.

-¿Qué hace… -me interrumpió con un beso-

No sé si fue la cerveza que después de tanto tiempo sin consumirla me hizo perder la razón, o fue el simple hecho de que quería algo diferente en mi vida. Nunca pude descifrar cual fue la razón que me hizo actuar así, pero al final le seguí el juego. Lo besé con pasión, el buscaba más de mí y yo estaba dispuesta a dárselo. Fuimos a mi hotel, subimos las escaleras corriendo, puesto a que la pasión era demasiada para esperar un elevador. Entramos y el me tiro en la cama, se deshizo de mi abrigo y mis suéteres dejándome solo en ropa interior, me contemplo casi por un minuto para después comenzar con el acto. Terminamos, agotados y sudorosos, no había necesidad de encender la calefacción puesto a que el ambiente era bastante caliente ahí adentro. Me quedé acostada mirando hacía el techo tratando de recuperar el aliento. Entonces sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura.

-Te amo Helena –dijo y me beso la mejilla-

Me quede pensando en lo que había hecho, y unos segundos después por fin conseguí que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

-¿Por qué seguimos haciendo esto? –Dije y me levante de la cama-

-Estamos destinados a estar juntos, ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de eso? –me dijo y se levantó de la cama, siguiéndome-

-Pero yo no quiero estar contigo. –dije seria-

El entendió, se puso su ropa y salió de la habitación. Me senté en la cama, me toque la sienes y después de un rato empecé a llorar.

-Nadie tiene que saber esto, jamás –dije para mí misma- ¡Mierda Helena! Ya estas con la persona que te robo el sueño por mucho tiempo, cómo pudiste hacerle esto… -grité y me acosté-

Lloré hasta dormirme ese día. Decidí quedarme unos días en Chicago, no quería volver de inmediato y que Leon se diera cuenta de que algo pasaba. Me quedé dando vueltas en Chicago, iba de un lado a otro, sin un rumbo fijo. El último día no salí de mi hotel, me quedé en cama todo el día. Cuando tocaron a mi puerta. Me asome por la mirilla y era el, de nuevo.

-¿Qué quieres? –dije algo seria-

-Mi hotel se inundó por las lluvias de ayer, no hay más cupo en los otros hoteles y vine a ver si aun seguías aquí, no perdía nada –dijo mientras temblaba de frio-

-Está bien, pasa. –Dije y me hice a un lado-

Le ofrecí un café y después de un rato se fue a dormir, le ofrecí quedarse en la cama puesto que el sillón estaba demasiado duro, el acepto y se quedó dormido después de unos minutos. Nunca lo había visto así, tan pacifico. Siempre que lo tenía tan cerca de mí estaba ebria. Sentí como si mi corazón se hiciera pequeño, siempre había sido una maldita con él.

-Lamento haberte lastimado tanto, Jake –le susurre al oído y besé su mejilla-

Trate de dormir, pero no podía dejar de verlo, era como si mi cuerpo y mente sintieran una atracción natural hacia él.

-¿Qué tienes que te hace tan especial, Muller? –Dije en voz baja-

Después de que hable él se movió un poco, por lo que decidí dormirme de una vez. A la mañana siguiente me levante temprano porque tenía que llegar a alcanzar mi avión. Después de tener todo en mis maletas le deje una nota a Jake.

" _Tengo que volver a Washington, puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras, ya hable con el gerente. Yo me encargo de los costos, no te preocupes. Fue encantador verte de nuevo Jake."_

Tomé un taxi y me dirigí al aeropuerto. Cuando subí al avión y finalmente despegamos, saque mi teléfono y miré todas mis fotos con Leon. Una lagrima cayo lentamente por mi mejilla. Lo había traicionado. Le rompería el corazón si se enterara.

-Tal vez eres demasiado para mi… -susurré y me seque la lagrima-

Borré todos los mensajes de texto de Jake y su número, no podía permitir que esto se siguiera repitiendo, ya no más. Cuando llegue a Washington, Leon me estaba esperando, corrió hacia a mí y me abrazo con fuerza.

-Fue como una eternidad sin ti –me besó-

-Correspondí su beso y acaricie su rostro- te extrañe demasiado, mi vida.

Nos fuimos a casa tomados de la mano, todo lo que pasó en Chicago, fue solo un error. Yo pertenezco con Leon y el conmigo.


	10. Sherry

**Capítulo 10 – Sherry**

Había tenido una gran pelea con Jake y él se fue de la ciudad, no tenía ni idea de a donde había ido, ni cuando volvería. Me había resignado a que lo había perdido hasta que después de dos semanas, el volvió. Yo estaba en la sala, cuando de repente vi la puerta abrirse y el entro dejando sus maletas a un lado, mi cuerpo me traiciono y cuando trataba de asimilarlo, ya estaba corriendo hacia él y lo abracé.

-¿Dónde diablos estabas? –Dije entre lágrimas-

-El me aparto lentamente de el- tenemos que hablar Sherry –me hizo a un lado y se fue a sentar al sillón- ven –me ordeno-

Obedecí y me senté junto a él, no quise decir nada, puesto a que su cara era completamente seria. Se quedó sentado unos minutos en completo silencio, como si estuviera pensando que iba a decir.

-Creo que deberíamos de olvidar nuestro compromiso y seguir diferentes caminos –dijo serio-

-¿Qué? –dije confundida-

-Lo que oíste Sherry –dijo y se levantó-

No lo quise seguir, sabía que había ido por el resto de su ropa, yo solo me quede ahí sentada, sintiéndome diminuta. Después de 30 minutos el volvió a la habitación, llevaba ahora dos maletas más, se veía triste. Se acercó a mí, yo le di el anillo de compromiso, él lo tomo y lo miro fijamente, lo apretó en su mano e hizo una cara de resignación, yo me pare dispuesta a irme de ahí y el me tomo por la cabeza y beso mi frente. Después se fue, sin decir ninguna palabra, salió de mi vida casi tan rápido, como cuando se robó mi corazón. Me quede parada unos minutos mirando la puerta, con la esperanza de que el regresara, pero no lo hizo. Caí de rodillas y empecé a llorar.

Al día siguiente me sentía pésima, no quería levantarme de la cama. Sabía que no podía quedarme así para siempre. Llamé a Claire Redfield, siempre he confiado en ella, era como mi mejor amiga.

Cuando llego Claire bajé a la sala a recibirla, ella entró y me vio ahí, parada con los ojos hinchados, no dijo nada y me abrazo. Ella sabía que las palabras no ayudarían.

-Yo le di todo de mí y él se fue, íbamos a casarnos Claire, y el solo dijo que debíamos tomar caminos distintos… -dije entre sollozos-

Claire escuchaba atenta.

-Sé que te hará sentir mejor, ahora vuelvo –sonrió y fue a la cocina-

Fue a hablar por teléfono pero no sabía con quien hablaba. Después de 20 min llegó Leon. Me abrazó y me pregunto que si estaba bien, yo le dije que sí. Eran como las 4 de la tarde y no había nada en el refrigerador, Clair fue a comprar algo de comida y yo me quede a solas con Leon.

Estaba sentado enseguida de mí, viendo la televisión. Me giré un poco, subiendo mi pierna al sillón y entonces actué rápido, tome su cara y lo bese.

Leon se quedó paralizado y después me aparto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Sherry? –me miro sorprendido-

No sé por qué lo hice, tal vez estaba demasiado necesitada de amor que actué de esa manera.

-Yo… no lo sé, lo siento Leon –dije y empecé a llorar de nuevo- yo sé que a mí nadie me quiere.

-No digas eso Sherry, eres una mujer hermosa en serio –dijo y me seco las lágrimas- Pero es que, yo aún te veo como aquella niña a la que salve en Raccoon City –asentí con la cabeza- y eres una persona muy especial, en serio lo eres. Si Jake no supo ver eso, entonces es un estúpido. –dijo y entonces me abrazó-

Me recargue en su pecho y me tranquilice un poco, él tenía razón. Jake era un estúpido y algún día lo iba a pagar.

Claire llegó casi una hora después con pizza y todos cenamos juntos, no necesitaba nada más en este mundo que a mis mejores amigos. Y aunque lo crean o no, yo no odiaba Helena. Ella no tenía la culpa, después de todo, ella nunca se volvería a meter con Jake porque Leon la quería, y nunca se atrevería a lastimarlo.

 _ **Estoy muy inspirada hoy, tal vez escriba otros 2 capítulos hoy, no estoy segura xp**_


	11. Leon y Helena

**Capítulo 11 – Leon y Helena**

~Leon~

Era sábado en la mañana, estaba en la cocina en ropa interior, bebiendo un poco de café, cuando dieron las 9, fui a despertar a Helena. Me senté enseguida de ella y le acaricie la mejilla.

-Despierta bella durmiente –besé su frente-

-Es sábado Leon… -dijo adormilada-

-Sí, pero tengo una sorpresa para ti –sonreí y ella me miro-

-¿Qué sorpresa? –Dijo y se sentó en la cama-

-Es sorpresa Helena, anda date un baño, yo prepararé el desayuno.

Desayunamos, se terminó de arreglar y primero fuimos al cine. Vimos la película que tanto quería ver.

-Es la película más hermosa que he visto –dijo con los ojos llorosos- Quien diría que Leon Scott Kennedy sería capaz de ver películas de amor –dijo y sujeto mi brazo-

-Bueno, a veces tenemos que hacer sacrificios –dije y reí-

-Eres un tonto –dijo y rio- y bien ¿ahora qué? –me miro-

-Vamos al parque, más tarde iremos a cenar, ¿le parece señorita Harper? –la miré tierno-

-Claro, vamos –se recargo en mi hombro y caminamos hacia el auto-

~Helena~

Leon y yo dimos vueltas por el parque, nos abrazábamos y nos besábamos, era un día muy lindo para ser sincera. Cuando dieron las 8 fuimos a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de todo Washington ¿Qué se traía Leon entre manos?

-No viene vestida para un lugar así –dije mirando todo a mi alrededor-

-¿De qué hablas? Te vez hermosa, como siempre –sonrió y tomo mi mano y le respondí la sonrisa-

Después de unos minutos nos trajeron nuestras cenas, comimos y conversamos de muchas cosas.

-Solo te estoy diciendo que no es posible que haya fuego abajo del mar –dijo el-

-Es una caricatura Leon –respondí divertida-

-¿Le traigo el postre señor? –Llego el amable mesero y le guiño el ojo a Leon-

-Sí pero sabe, primero quiero decir algunas cosas –le sonrió al mesero y se paró- Bien –se aclaró la garganta- Helena, te conocí en la inexistente Tall Oaks, después cruce el mundo contigo, hasta China. Te salve el trasero –reí un poco- y yo salve el tuyo.

¿Qué estaba tratando de decir con todo esto? Acaso él estaba…

-Y a pesar de que te conocí en el caos y que ambos vimos como la esperanza se iba yendo lentamente, salimos de ahí vivos, y no fue sino hasta tiempo después que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti –hizo una pausa y me sonrió- Así que hoy, Helena, quiero preguntarte algo. –Metió la mano a su bolsillo y saco una pequeña caja, se puso de rodillas y abrió la caja- ¿te casarías conmigo?

Quedé paralizada, estaba ahí, de rodillas frente a mí, como siempre había querido. Trague un poco de saliva y asentí con la cabeza.

-Sí, sí quiero –el sonrió y me abrazó-

Entonces me puso el anillo, sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y entonces nos abrazamos y me dio un dulce beso. La gente empezó a aplaudir, no sabía por qué, pero lo hicieron. El seguía abrazándome cuando me susurro.

-Te amo demasiado –beso mi mejilla-

-Yo también te amo Leon –lo mire a los ojos y lo besé-

Todo el camino fui observando ese precioso anillo con aquel diamante, era simplemente perfecto.

-¿Te gusto? –pregunto Leon cuando me vio-

-Me encanto –sonreí- Gracias, dígame ahora Helena Kennedy señor –reí un poco-

-Y dígame señorita Kennedy, ¿es soltera? –dijo mientras seguía conduciendo-

-Lo lamento señor, pero estoy comprometida, tendrá que buscarse a otra Kennedy –los dos reimos-

Llegamos algo tarde a la casa por lo que fuimos a dormir, mis pensamientos simplemente no me dejaban dormir, cuando confirme que Leon estaba dormido me senté al borde de la cama y me quite el anillo, lo quería observar más de cerca, quería observar cada detalle. Adentro de él tenía grabado "H & L" más un signo de infinito. Una sonrisa se dibujó inmediatamente en mi rostro. Me acosté de nuevo y lo abrace, entonces el entrelazo su mano con la mía.

-Eres la mujer perfecta Helena –susurró- Eres lo que siempre quise encontrar –beso mi mano y volvió a dormir-.

~Leon~

El lunes en cuanto llegamos a la casa blanca fuimos recibidos por Ingrid.

-Leon, Helena –sonrió- el presidente quiere hablar con ustedes en su oficina –dijo y la empezamos a seguir-

Helena y yo nos miramos algo extrañados, pero igual la seguimos. En cuanto entramos a la oficina del presidente muchas voces diciendo "felicidades" inundo todo el lugar.

-Felicidades Leo –dijo el presidente y me dio un abrazo- Se lo tenían muy bien guardado –rio y abrazo a Helena-

-Gracias señor –dije y tome a Helena por la cintura- Que puedo decir, el amor me dio duro –reí-

-Claro que sí y más con una señorita tan linda –sonrió y miro a Helena-

-Gracias señor –dijo ella-

A lo lejos pude ver a Ada mirándonos seriamente, note rabia en su mirada. Negó con la cabeza y salió de ahí. No le di mucha importancia, ya no me importa cuál es el problema con Ada. En todo el día recibimos felicitaciones y Helena se veía radiante, demasiado feliz. Me encantaba verla así. Cuando termino nuestro turno fui a su oficina, estaba de espaldas acomodando sus cosas. Llegué y la abrace por la espalda.

-¿Nadie te ha dicho que con esos pantalones eres tan sexy? –dije y ella sonrió-

-¿Tan sexy como te miras tu sin camisa? –Dijo y se dio la vuelta y toco mi abdomen-

-me sonroje un poco- Bueno, no creo que haya comparación ¿o sí? –la besé-

-Te llevo una ligera ventaja –sonrió y me beso apasionadamente-

Empecé a acariciar su espalda mientras nos besábamos hasta que llegue a sus bien formados glúteos. Ella me seguía besando con una pasión interminable, estuve a punto de subirla al escritorio y hacerla mía ahí mismo hasta que alguien toco la puerta.

-Consíganse un cuarto –dijo molesta- Kennedy el presidente quiere que lleves a Ashley a su casa –dijo y azoto la puerta-

Era Ada.

Volteé a ver a Helena y se veía incomoda.

-No le hagas caso ¿sí? –La mire a los ojos-

-Está bien, ve a llevar a Ashley, te espero en la casa –sonrió y se fue-

Genial Ada, tu sí que sabes cómo matar el momento. Lleve a Ashley a su casa, ella no dejo de hablar todo el recorrido sobre sus bandas de pop y todas esas cosas, la deje y de regreso a casa iba algo fastidiado por todo lo que me contó. Llegué a casa y en cuanto entre la mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas y solo había velas por toda la escalera.

-¿Qué? –Dije para mí mismo confundido mientras seguía el camino de velas-

Entre a la habitación y ahí estaba Helena, con un camisón algo transparente, con una mirada tan provocativa.

-Tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente, Kennedy –dijo y me beso tomándome por el cuello-

Me tiro a la cama y se puso encima de mí, fue desabotonando mi camisa, con delicadeza, mientras iba besando mi torso, se deshizo de mis pantalones y mi ropa interior y no dejaba de besarme con pasión. Me senté y él tome por la cintura, la seguía besando mientras mis manos acariciaban su bien formado cuerpo, deseosas de deshacerse de aquel camisón negro. Bese su cuello y a ella le encantaba. La deje completamente desnuda y entonces hicimos el amor toda la noche, que importaba el trabajo, el trabajo viene y va, ser uno mismo con ella era más placentero que una vida llena de éxito. Terminamos agotados y nos abrazamos.

-¿Helena? –Dije mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento-

-¿Sí? –dijo atenta-

-¿Y si empezamos una familia y dejamos toda esta vida de lado? –Dije mientras acariciaba su brazo-

Ella se giró para verme y puso una gran sonrisa. Me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y dijo que sí.

Estaba listo para dejar todo por ella.


	12. Ada y Jake

**Capítulo 12 – Ada y Jake**

~Jake~

Desde que deje a Sherry fui un completo desastre, retome mi vicio de beber.

-We were yound and drinking in the park, there was nowhere else to go –cante en voz baja y después subí el tono de mi voz- And you said you always had my back! Oh but how were we to know? –Cante y patee el sillón- That these are the days that bind you together, forever –me senté recargándome en la pared- and these little things define you forever, forever –empecé a gritar cuando alguien llamó a la puerta-

Me levante de mala gana y abrí la puerta, era una mujer con rasgos asiáticos.

-¿Quién eres? –Dije mientras la música seguía sonando fuerte detrás de mí-

 _~all this bad blood here, won't you let it dry? It's been cold for years, won't you let it lie?~_

-Oh Wesker junior –me aparto y apago el estéreo- No me conoces pero yo a ti si –se sentó en el sillón observándolo con disgusto por la suciedad-

-Cerré la puerta- Si bueno dime quien eres, estaba demasiado ocupado –dije y ella volteo a ver las latas de cerveza-

-Se nota –levantó una ceja- Bien, sé que tú amas a alguien que no es Birkin, y sé también que ella esta con alguien más –dijo ella y saco un folder de su bolsa-

-Yo no amo a nadie –dije serio-

-Bueno, estás fotos hablan por sí solas, ¿no crees Jake? –Me enseño las fotos-

No podía creerlo, eran fotos de cuando fui con Helena a Chicago, incluso cuando tuvimos relaciones. ¿Quién era esta maldita mujer? ¿Cómo diablos fue que nos tomó fotos? Tire las fotos y apreté los puños, me quería lanzar sobre ella y golpearla pero ella solo se quedó ahí observándome, con calma.

-negó con el dedo- No soy a quien quieres partirle la cara Jake. Helena tiene a la persona que yo quiero y es nuestra última oportunidad de separarlos –dijo ella seria-

-¿Por qué la última? –La mire con el ceño fruncido-

-Porque se van a casar –dijo ella rápidamente- deberías salir más, te pierdes de mucho –se aclaró la garganta- No tienen mucho comprometidos, pero si no actuamos ahora será más difícil separarlos hasta que estén casados –dijo ella con una voz de superioridad-

-Kennedy –susurré con enojo-

-Sí, Kennedy, pero no es momento para pensar en golpear en la cara a mi futuro esposo –la miré atento- tengo muchos planes para lograr separarlos, los he pensado una y otra vez, pensé en enviar estás fotos a su casa, pero no, sería muy obvio para Leon que todo fue una artimaña mía –se paró y se acercó a mí- No sé si sepas que la hija del presidente cumplirá años y hará una fiesta de disfraces, claro que todavía falta un mes para eso, pero es suficiente para saber de qué irán Leon y Helena y aquí es donde entras tú Jake.

-¿Yo? –la miré curioso-

-Sí, los vecinos de Leon me han visto andar mucho por ahí, así que si me acerco a la casa, seguro le dirán. Necesito que entres a su casa y pongas micrófonos por todos lados, no te preocupes, yo te cubriré –guiño un ojo- Y no esperes un pago en efectivo, te garantizo que Helena caerá a tus pies después de todo esto. Vendré por ti mañana temprano cuando ellos estén en el trabajo, oh y por favor, date un baño –abrió la puerta y se paró- chao –se despidió con la mano y salió-

Lo único que pude hacer fue salir corriendo hacia la puerta, ni si quiera me había dicho su nombre.

-¡Espera! –grite y ella volteo a verme- ¿Quién eres? –La mire de reojo-

-Ada Wong –dijo y después se fue en su auto-

¿Ada Wong? Me sonaba ese nombre, pero no estaba seguro de donde lo había escuchado.

~Ada~

Llegue a las 7 a la casa de Jake, él ya estaba sentado ahí en la puerta, como un cachorro. Lo llevé a la casa de Leon y Helena y entro sin ningún problema, el que casi no hubiera gente afuera fue de mucha ayuda. Le di instrucciones de donde colocar los micrófonos mientras lo veía a través de mis binoculares. El salió con toda tranquilidad y se dirigió a mi auto.

-Es asqueroso ver fotos de los dos juntos por todos lados –dijo algo molesto-

Yo solo lo miré, sabía lo que sentía. Verlos juntos me repugnaba. No quería verla con Leon, él debía estar conmigo.

Pasaron dos semanas y ellos no habían hablado nada acerca de los disfraces hasta que el viernes de la segunda semana lo hicieron.

-¿Y cómo iremos a la fiesta de Ashley? –Pregunto Helena-

-Como Adán y Eva –dijo Leon y después un silencio-

-Genial, seguro tendrán sexo –dije rodando los ojos-

-Es en serio Leon –dijo ella después de unos segundos-

-Bueno, tú deberías de ir de algo sexy, para que te haga lucir más sexy –rieron-

-¡Batman! –Grito Helena-

-¿Batman? –dijo Leon confundido-

-Iremos como Batman y Catwoman –dijo ella-

-Está bien, siempre y cuando yo sea Batman –rieron los dos-

¿Con qué Catwoman eh? Perfecto. Tome mi celular y llamé a Jake.

-Tendremos que seguirlos cuando compren sus disfraces para comprar unos idénticos –dije en cuanto el contesto-

-¿De qué irán? –Dijo sin mucho interés-

-Batman y Catwoman –dije-

-Bien, ojalá escojan uno que cubra toda la cara o será más difícil –dijo él y me quede pensando-

Él tenía razón, si ambos iban solo con antifaces no serviría de nada, nos reconocerían, tenía que encargarme de eso.

-Bueno adiós, te avisare si se algo nuevo –colgué-

Fui a la tienda de disfraces más cercana de su casa, y fui con el encargado.

-Buenos días señorita ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? –dijo el amable-

-Buenos días, mire sé que tal vez suene raro pero, cuando ellos dos vengan –le enseñe una foto de Leon y Helena- ¿podría decir que solo tiene disfraces de Catwoman y Batman con la máscara completa? Son mis amigos y es parte de la sorpresa que vayan así –sonreí-

El encargado me miro algo confundido pero al final acepto. Hice lo mismo con la mayoría de las tiendas de disfraces de la ciudad, y llegue ya tarde a mi casa.

-Bien Leon, solo queda esperar para el día de la fiesta y todo volverá a ser como antes –dije para mí misma-


	13. La fiesta

**Capítulo 13 – La fiesta**

~Helena~

Escuche mi alarma sonar y yo simplemente no me quería levantar, toda la semana tuve demasiado trabajo ya que el presidente quería que todos ayudáramos para la fiesta de Ashley. Estuve dando vueltas una y otra vez ya que Ashley estaba aferrada a tener a One Direction en su fiesta, hasta que su papá le hizo ver que pedía demasiado. En fin, me senté en la cama y me estire, aún tenía tiempo de despertar completamente ya que Leon se estaba bañando.

-Genial, tengo que trabajar y luego asistir a una fiesta estúpida –susurre-

-¿Con quién hablas? –Dijo Leon mientras salía envuelto en una toalla-

-Solo deliro, he trabajo demasiado –me tire en la cama- solo quiero dormir –me tape los ojos-

-Leon se sentó enseguida de mí y me tomo los manos- Pues lo siento bella durmiente, pero dormir no es una opción hoy –me cargo y me llevo al baño y después cerró la puerta- y no salgas hasta que rechines de limpia –grito del otro lado de la puerta y oía como se marchaba-

No tuve otra opción y tome la ducha medio adormilada, baje y desayune con Leon y después nos fuimos a la casa blanca.

~Hunnigan~

Estaba checando entrada con la recepcionista de la casa blanca cuando Ada me vio ahí, en cuanto la mire me fui del vestíbulo, pero ella me alcanzó.

-Ingrid ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es acaso que te da miedo verme porque prácticamente me traicionaste? –dijo siguiéndome-

-No sé de qué habla –dije acelerando el paso-

Íbamos pasando por los baños de mujeres entonces ella me empujo obligándome entrar al baño. Me acorralo en una esquina y me miro con enojo.

-Mira Hunnigan, tal vez para ti sea solo un juego, pero conté contigo –dijo seria y con el ceño fruncido- pero no te preocupes, ya no tendrás que compartir a Leon, porque será solo para mi –sonrió hipócrita-

Se apartó de mí no sin antes empujarme contra la pared y salir del baño. Ya me estaba cansando Ada, si tan solo el presidente supiera quien es en realidad.

~Leon~

Termine la hora del almuerzo y como Ashley estaba arreglándose con sus amigas no sabía ni si quiera que hacer, así que fui a la oficina de Helena. Hablamos por un rato mientras ella hacia su pápelo.

-¿Crees que debería invitar a la fiesta a Sherry y a Claire? –la mire-

-Si quieres –dijo mientras seguía ordenando los papeles-

-¿Estás bien? –Le toma la mano obligándola a parar con el papeleo-

-Sí, es solo que ya no soporto este trabajo –suspiro- ¿no has deseado empezar de cero en algún otro lado? –me miro-

-¿A caso estás diciendo lo que yo creo? –La mire de reojo-

-Quiero una familia Leon, quiero mudarme de aquí, contigo –me dijo y sonrió-

~Ada~

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos en cuanto escuche a Leon decir eso, me despegué de la puerta de la oficina de Helena y fui al baño, entre al último cubículo, me encerré y empecé a llorar. Siento como si me apretaran el corazón y estuviera a punto de reventar, supongo que así es como se siente un corazón roto. Escucharlos hablar solo me dio más ganas de sacar a Helena del juego, yo debería de ser la que le de esa vida deseada a Leon.

-Si tan solo te hubiera tratado mejor esto no hubiera pasado… -susurré y me sequé las lágrimas-

Salí del cubículo, y alise mi falda con las manos. Me aclare la garganta y salí de ahí como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando dieron las 2 todos terminaron su turno para completar los preparativos de la fiesta de Ashley y poder arreglarse para las 7. A las 2 fui a la casa de Jake, él se había encargado de comprar los mismos disfraces de Leon y Helena mientras yo trabajaba. Entre y tenía dos bolsas colgadas de un gancho para verlas.

-¿Estás lista? Con estos trajes jamás se darán cuenta si en verdad su pareja es quien les está hablando –dijo Jake entusiasmado- Este es el tuyo –dijo y me extendió una de las bolsas-

La puse en el sillón y la empecé a abrir, el disfraz era hermoso. Era un traje de cuerpo completo ajustado, de imitación de cuero, con un lindo gorro que terminaba en unas pequeñas orejas de gato y unos lentes que tapaban casi la mitad de mi cara, y lo mejor, un sexy látigo. Con suerte Leon ni si quiera se daría cuenta de que era yo. Jake abrió su bolsa y había un gran disfraz con hombreras, el característico cinturón de Batman, una capa y la máscara que le tapaba la mitad de la cara.

-¿Estás listo para triunfar? Hoy es el día que dará inicio a lo que sea que pase después. Ahora si me disculpas, me tengo que acicalar. –Dije y subí al baño a ponerme el traje-

~Jake~

Después de ponerme el disfraz y esperar a que Ada estuviera lista me puse a pensar en muchas cosas, quería estar con Helena, en verdad lo deseaba de todo corazón, pero no quería lastimarla. Cuando escuché a Ada bajar me levanté dispuesto a decirle que ya no sería parte de esto, pero al verla quedé hipnotizado. Debo admitir que la ropa ajustada era el fuerte de Ada. Solo esperaba que Helena se viera igual, o incluso mejor.

-Ya sabes el plan, y por favor, enfócate en fingir la voz varonil tipo Batman, no podemos dejar que se den cuenta de lo que está pasando. –Dijo con liderazgo- a las 10 p.m. nos encontraremos en el punto cero. ¿Entendido? –dijo despegando la vista de su celular y mirándome a mí-

-Asentí con la cabeza- Bien, vamos al auto entonces.

Nos fuimos a la casa blanca y llegamos algunos minutos antes de las 7, tenía que permanecer lejos de la mira de Helena y Leon durante casi 3 horas y tratando de cubrir a Ada al mismo tiempo, sonaba complicado, pero después de ser un mercenario esto no era nada. Vi a Helena bailar con Leon, me daba rabia verla tan feliz con él, ella era demasiada mujer para él. Trate de concentrarme en mi trabajo, y si todo salía bien, Helena reiría y bailaría conmigo y no con Leon. Cruce la mirada con Ada y levanto 5 dedos, 5 minutos más y la diversión comenzaría.

Faltaban dos minutos para las 10 y salí y me dirigí al "punto cero", que básicamente era donde se encontraban los controladores de la electricidad. Ada llegó a las 10 en punto y abrió la caja de cables. Saco unas pequeñas pinzas y empezó a buscar el cable indicado para dejar al salón de la fiesta sin electricidad.

-Recuerda que tenemos 3 minutos antes de que los guardias logren reestablecer la electricidad desde el centro de comandos, dirígete al objetivo B y yo al A.

Odiaba la verdad que hablaba con esos términos peor ya qué, supongo que se acostumbró a trabajar sola y quería demostrar superioridad en esto.

-Bingo –dijo cuando encontró el cable-

En cuanto lo corto pudimos escuchar que los guardias por el intercomunicar y supimos que ya estaban organizándose para reestablecer la electricidad nos dirigimos a los "objetivos". Conforme me iba acercando a Helena escuche su voz.

-¿Leon? ¿Dónde estás? –Dijo ella y miro por todos lados-

Llegue hasta ella y la tome del brazo.

-Deberíamos ir a algún lugar más privado ¿no cree señorita Kyle? –Dije tratando de imitar la voz de Batman tal como me dijo Ada-

-Bueno señor Wayne –dijo y me empezó a seguir- ops lo siento, señor Bats –dijo y soltó una pequeña risita-

~Leon~

Estaba yendo por un poco de ponche cuando la maldita electricidad se fue.

-Demonios –dije para mí mismo-

Mire para todos lados pero solo veía bultos moverse de un lado a otro, de repente sentí que alguien me tomo del brazo e hizo un "maullido".

-Eres una gatita sucia –dije sensualmente mientras la fui siguiendo-

Escuché como una puerta se cerró detrás de mí, después sentí que me acorralaron hacia la pared y me empezaron a besar apasionadamente. Esos labios… Espera, esos labios no eran de Helena. Mi mente quedó en blanco y unos segundos después volvió la electricidad y esa misteriosa mujer se dispuso a hablar.

-¿Por qué tan serio? –Dijo ella imitando aquella frase tan icónica del Joker-

-¡Ada! –La aleje de mí- ¿Qué quieres? –la mire con el ceño fruncido, pero seguro no lo noto por la máscara- ¿por qué estás vestida igual que Helena? –La mire con molestia-

-¿Qué? ¿No te gusta? –dijo y empezó a darse la vuelta sensualmente-

-Estás enferma –dije y me disponía a salir pero ella se paró enfrente de la puerta-

-Oh Batsy, no seas tan cruel, esta gatita quiere jugar –se quitó los lentes y se lamio los labios-

Me empezó a besar de nuevo y esta vez, simplemente me dejé llevar.

~Helena~

Seguí a Leon hasta una habitación, lo empecé a besar y lo tiré a la cama.

-Descubramos quien es realmente Batman –dije y después le quite la máscara- ¿¡Jake!? –Di un brinco y salí de la cama- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-¿No te alegras de verme? –Dijo y me tomo por la cintura-

Forcejeé con el pero no me dejaba irme, así que le di "un golpe bajo". Jake cayó al piso sin aliento y salí corriendo de la habitación, estaba a punto de llegar al salón de la fiesta cuando de repente escuche una voz conocida.

-Oh Leon, no pares –gritó la mujer-

-¿Qué mierda? –dije y abría la puerta lentamente-

Quedé boquiabierta con la escena, no sabía que decir.

-Leon… -susurré y entonces el me volteo a ver-

-¡Mierda! –grito y tiro a Ada ya que estaba encima de el- Helena no es lo que crees –dijo el mientras se acercó a mí-

Puso sus manos en mis hombros, supongo que para hacerme reaccionar. Lo empuje con fuerza.

-¿Entonces qué es? ¿Te ofreciste a rascarle la espalda? –dije molesta-

Jake llegó y cerró la puerta. Ada lo miro con odio.

-Mejor ni digas una puta palabra Ada, ella vino aquí sola no la pude detener –dijo el-

Mire a Jake y le di una cachetada.

-Eres un imbécil –dije con odio-

-Helena lo siento, yo te amo a ti –dijo Leon y me dio vuelta hacia el-

-Me das asco –dije y quite sus manos-

Me acerqué a Ada que ya se había envuelto en una sábana.

-Felicidades, ganaste.

Después de esas palabras paso tan rápido, para cuando reaccione Ada estaba en el piso tocándose la nariz y mi mano dolía demasiado. Miré a mí alrededor y entonces Jake se acercó a ayudar a Ada.

-¿Qué mierda te pasa? –dijo el mientras ayudaba a la asiática a levantarse-

Los mire de reojo y después mire a Leon, quien ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas. "Helena por favor déjame explicarte" era lo único que repetía, estaba cegada por la rabia, solo lo mire y los deje a los 3 ahí, no miré hacia atrás, no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Varias veces oí a gente gritar mi nombre, peor no me importo. Subí a mi auto, conduje lo más rápido que pude a casa y tome unas cuantas maletas, vacié todos los cajones, guarde todas mis cosas, tire aquel asqueroso traje de Catwoman con repudio y partí de nuevo en mi auto.

~Leon~

Después del tremendo puñetazo que Helena le dio a Ada me vestí lo más rápido que pude, la seguridad llegó después de ver todo el alboroto y como vieron a Jake ayudando a Ada y ella sangrando, pensaron que ya la había golpeado. Me detuvieron 30 minutos supuestamente "investigándome" y tratando de saber las razones por las que "golpee a Ada", al final no aguante más y me largué sin importar que pudiera perder mi trabajo, tome mi auto y conduje a casa lo más rápido que pude, me salté 3 luces rojas pero por suerte no me detuvieron. Entré a la casa desesperadamente pero ya era demasiado tarde. La mayoría de las fotos no estaban, las fotos de Helena y Deborah habían desaparecido. Miré hacia el comedor y ahí estaba un hoja blanca algo arrugada, corrí hacía ella y me desmoroné.

~ _ **No te molestes en buscarme, jamás me volverás a ver.**_ ~

Me desmoroné, todo mi mundo se había venido abajo.

-Eres un imbécil- fue lo único que pensé mientras rompía en llanto.


	14. ¿El fin? Parte 1

Capítulo 14 - ¿El fin? Parte 1

~Helena~

Conduje por la interestatal hasta que alrededor de las 5 de la mañana mi auto se quedó sin gasolina. Solo me quede con las dos manos apretando el volante, esperando a que mi auto se parara completamente. Cuando por fin se detuvo, me frote los ojos, estaba cansada, tenía los ojos hinchados. Básicamente, había llorado todo ese tiempo, huyendo sin un rumbo fijo. Miré mi celular, tenía cerca de 50 llamadas perdidas y 20 mensajes de Leon.

-Nunca íbamos a funcionar… -dije y apague mi teléfono-

Mire a mi alrededor y estaba en medio de la nada, me quede afuera unos 5 minutos, solo pensando, cuando de pronto un auto se paró en seguida de mí.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –dijo una joven mientras baja la ventana y me miro-

-Sí… ¿Dónde hay una gasolinera cerca? –Me acerque a la puerta-

-Cerca de aquí no hay nada ¿no sabes dónde estás verdad? –Dijo ella como si hubiera vivido esa escena miles de veces-

-La verdad no –dije algo apenada- ¿Dónde estoy? –la mire-

-Estamos en Oregón, cerca de llegar a Nevada, pero no hay nada a dos horas de distancia –ella se bajó de su auto- Me dirijo a Las Vegas, si gustas te puedo llevar allá y llamamos a una grúa para que vengan por tu auto –dijo y sonrió-

Volteé a ver mi auto, en ese lugar hubo demasiados recuerdos. Llegué a ser una con Leon en el asiento de atrás…

-No aquí déjalo –dije con la mirada perdida y luego la mire a ella- Solo deja saco mis cosas

-Está bien –dijo ella y me ayudo a sacar mis maletas-

Subimos todo a su auto y nos fuimos. Al principio no hablamos mucho, podía sentir su mirada sobre mí, me estaba analizando.

-¿Y cómo te llamas? –Dije después de unos 20 minutos-

-Rebecca –respondió sin quitar la vista de la autopista- ¿Y tú?

-Helena –dije y me recargue en la ventana-

-¿Y qué hacías sola y sin gasolina, Helena? –me miro-

-Huía…

Después de eso el silencio nos volvió a invadir. Cuando vimos el famoso de "Bienvenido a Las Vegas" Rebecca rompió el silencio.

-Tengo una reservación en un hotel, pero como no son vacaciones seguro habrá habitaciones disponibles ahí, o te puedo llevar al hotel que tú quieras no tengo problema con eso –dijo y entro al estacionamiento-

Era un hotel que de afuera se veía demasiado lujoso, supongo que lo mismo pasaría adentro.

-Aquí está bien –le dije y sonreí-

El dinero no sería problema, así que decidí relajarme al menos unos días, ya pensaría que haría después. Rebecca fue muy amable y yo estaba a solo dos habitaciones de distancia de ella. Entre vi el gran y lujoso cuarto y lo único que hice fue tirarme en la cama, me quede dormida lo que quedo del día y desperté a las 11 de la noche. Mis pensamientos no me dejaban en paz. Me dirigí a mi bolsa y tome mi celular, lo encendí y espere a ver que había nuevo.

-Más llamadas pérdidas –dije con fastidio-

Apague mi celular, no quería ver nunca más el nombre de Leon. Estuve a punto de romper en llanto hasta que alguien llamo a mi puerta.

-Hola –dijo sonriendo-

Era Rebecca.

-Hola, creí que estarías dormida, ¿quieres pasar? –Dije y me hice a un lado-

-Bueno es que vine para una conferencia hoy y planeaba quedarme unas semanas –dijo y paso a la habitación- ¿Quieres irte a divertir? –Me sonrió y se sentó en la cama-

-Pero no estoy lista –dije sintiendo mi cabello hecho nudos-

-Linda son Las Vegas, la diversión no se acaba, aún es demasiado temprano, vamos dúchate y yo te consigo algo súper sexy –dijo y guiño el ojo mientras me metía al baño- Y no salgas hasta que no estés lista.

~Leon~

Desperté adolorido ya que de tanto haber llorado me quede dormido en el piso de la cocina. Me quede sentado solo observando el suelo, hasta que el timbre de mi celular rompió el silencio.

-Leon ¿por qué no contestabas? –dijo Hunnigan preocupada-

-La he llamado por dos días –dije para luego suspirar- solo me manda a buzón –dije con tristeza-

-Leon todos te necesitamos aquí, el presidente te necesit… -la interrumpí-

-¡Que se joda el presidente! ¡Él tiene la culpa de todo! ¡El contrato a la estúpida de Ada! –Dije y tire mi celular-

-¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? –dijo a lo lejos-

Esa voz, esa maldita voz.

-Ada… -susurré-

Me pare furioso y la acorrale contra la pared, sujetándola por el cuello.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? –dije enojado-

Sentía la cabeza caliente, quería que Ada desapareciera de la faz de la tierra, ojalá la perra nunca hubiera existido.

-Tranquilo guapo –dijo mientras le costaba un poco respirar- Sabes, me gusta el sexo rudo, deberíamos intentarlo –sonrió maliciosamente-

La solté y la empuje contra la pared.

-Lárgate de aquí –dije mientras le daba la espalda-

-Oh vamos Leon –dijo mientras escuche como caminaba hacia mí- ella no te quiere como yo –dijo mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos-

En ese momento me quede en shock- "Ella no te quiere como yo" claro Ada, porque ella si me quiere.

-Tome sus manos y las quite de encima de mí- Sabes muy bien donde está la puerta –la mire- Ahora lárgate, y no regreses.

Ella solo dirigió la vista al piso mientras hacia una mueca con su boca, y luego sonrió. Como odiaba esa sonrisa.

-No me voy a rendir tan fácil –dio un paso para acercarse más a mí- Esto apenas comienza Leon, y vuelvas con Helena o encuentres a alguien más, te aseguro que siempre las quitare de mi camino –dijo con una mirada retadora- Nadie se va a quedar con lo que es mío

-Eso veremos –dije con el ceño fruncido-

De repente sentí como me quede sin aliento y caí al piso, Ada me había dado un golpe bajo.

-Y eso fue por esa encantadora bienvenida que me diste, chao –dijo y azoto la puerta-

Me costó trabajo volverme a poner de pie, el dolor no me dejaba respirar bien, hasta que al final me calme. Fui a mi cuarto, me encerré y como lo había hecho durante horas el día anterior, lloré por Helena.

~Helena~

Fui con Rebecca al casino que había en el hotel, jugamos un rato y bebimos y a la 1 de la mañana decidimos irnos a nuestro cuarto, ella iba a entrar a su cuarto hasta que me invito a entrar. Estuvimos hablando por horas, hasta que un tema en común salió a relucir.

-¿Oíste alguna vez de Raccoon City? –me miro-

-Recargue mis codos en la cama para verla mejor- Si, ¿por qué?

-Yo estuve ahí –dijo y pude notar que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- Fue tan horrible… -hizo una pausa- no sé cómo alguien puede ser tan cruel para hacer tanto daño a las personas... –empezó a llorar-

-Te entiendo –dije mientras le di un abrazo-

-¿Estuviste ahí? –Se separó de mí y me vio con sus ojos empapados-

-No, pero conozco a alguien que sí –hice una pausa al pensar en Leon- pero estuve en Tall Oaks –dije y baje la mirada-

-¿En serio? –Ella me miro incrédula-

-Sí –solté una risa nostálgica- Perdí a mi hermana por el inútil de Derek Simmons –dije con rabia-

Ella solo se quedó pensando y levanto la mirada.

-Lo siento mucho, Helena –ella trato de animarme un poco- Yo también perdí a muchas personas, pero tenemos que seguir adelante ¿no? –sonrió-

Después de eso me fui a mi habitación y me quede dormida a los pocos minutos. Desperté agitada en la mañana, seguía reviviendo la muerte de Deborah una y otra vez.

 _Flashback_

 _Di el ultimo disparo y Deborah camino hacía a mí, estaba a punto de tocarme la cara, cuando estuvo a punto de caer al vacío. Apenas y logré sostenerla._

 _-No lloraré más. Hasta que logré vengar tu muerte. –Dije y entonces ella se resbalo un poco, pero aun la sostenía- Por favor –hice una pausa mientras la observaba- Perdóname. –dije y la solté-_

 _La vi caer hacia la nada, era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme, Deborah se había ido…_

 _Fin del flashback_


	15. ¿El fin? Parte 2

Capítulo 15 - ¿El fin? Parte 2

~Helena~

Me levante de la cama, no valía la pena seguir sufriendo por Deborah. Mire por todos lados y no sabía qué hacer, fui por mi celular y lo encendí de nuevo, sentía esa constante necesidad de ver cuántas veces más Leon me había llamado.

En cuanto lo encendí, entro una llamada. Era Hunnigan.

-¡Helena! Qué bueno que contestas –dijo ella aliviada-

-Si bueno, espero tomes esto como mi renuncia –estuve a punto de colgar y ella respondió rápidamente-

-¡Espera! Este… ¿Cómo estás? –dijo rápidamente-

-Bien… ¿a qué se debe todo esto?

Escuche unos susurros al otro lado del teléfono, no pude reconocer la voz, pero no le di mucha importancia.

-No nada, cuídate Helena. –colgó-

Solo me quede confundida, ¿Qué acababa de pasar? No lograba entender nada.

~Leon~

Estaba de tras de Hunnigan examinando como trataban de localizar la ubicación de su teléfono, cuando el encargado hizo una señal positiva, fui a decirle a Hunnigan.

-Ya puedes colgar –dije en un susurro-

-No nada, cuídate Helena –dijo Hunnigan y colgó- ¿Y bien? –Dijo ella volteándome a ver- ¿Dónde está?

-Las Vegas –dije rápidamente- Si me voy ahora podría llegar antes de que oscurezca y podré explicarle todo… –me interrumpieron-

-No creo que debas hacer eso Leon –dijo Hunnigan mirándome algo triste-

-¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué no!? –me exalte-

-¿Crees que seguirla va a arreglar algo? Te metiste con Ada. Con esa Ada que nunca te dejo ser feliz y si se te olvido, se supone que te ibas a casar con Helena. –dijo seria-

-Pero –dije mirándola-

-No, Leon. Si la quieres, deberías dejarla ir. Ada es tu perdición, y siempre vas a caer por ella. –se levantó de la silla y se fue-

~Ada~

Estaba recargada en la pared de comunicaciones y escuche todo, cuando escuche que Hunnigan salió de la habitación también me dispuse a irme.

-¿Las Vegas, eh? –dije y me dirigí hacia el jardín de la casa blanca-

Me senté donde casi no había nadie, aunque era imposible que la gente no tratara de seguirme para ver mi cara más de cerca, debido a que querían ver el hematoma que Harper me dejo. Tomé mi celular y me dispuse a esperar a que alguien contestara del otro lado.

-Müller –respondieron-

-Debería ser Wesker –dije en tono burlón-

-Dame una razón por la que no deba colgar ahora –dijo molesto-

-¿En verdad la quieres? –dije-

-¿A quién? –Dijo sin importancia-

-Sabes muy bien de quien hablo. Sé dónde está.

Jake se quedó en silencio por casi un minuto.

-Donde esta –dijo decidido-

-Palace Station Hotel & Casino –respondí después de unos segundos-

-¿¡Las Vegas!? –dijo sorprendido-

-Si bueno, sabes que a Helena le encanta poner a nadar sus penas en alcohol. –Dije con sarcasmo-

-Adiós –colgó-

Bloquee mi celular y solté una risa burlona.

-¿Y ahora que harás Leon? La pequeña Helena no estará disponible por mucho.

Me levante y volví a la oficina del presidente, con Jake tras Helena me aseguraba tenerla fuera del juego por un buen tiempo.

-No más errores Ada. –Dije decidida- Es todo o nada.

~Leon~

El presidente me había dado el resto del día libre, según el "entendía por lo que estaba pasando". Iba a salir de una vez de ese lugar hasta que pase por la oficina de Helena. Me pare y solo me quede observando la puerta. "Helena Harper" se podía leer en unas letras blancas que contrastaban con la puerta café oscuro. Abrí la puerta y me puse a recorrer aquella oficina, aun olía a ella. Mire con atención cada detalle hasta que escuche la puerta cerrarse.

-Me pregunto cuál será el nuevo nombre en esta puerta –dijo una mujer-

La voz se me hacía conocida, pero no pude identificarla hasta que me di la vuelta.

-¿Claire? –la mire confundido-

-Hola Leon –me miro nostálgica- Vine en cuanto me enteré… ¿Estás bien? –Se acercó a mí y me abrazo-

En cuanto sentí sus brazos rodearme, rompí en llanto una vez más. Claire y Sherry siempre estaban para mí, y yo siempre estaba para ellas. Nunca he sabido como agradecer a Claire, que aun cuando este del otro lado del mundo, en cuanto tiene la oportunidad viene a vernos. Me llevo a mi casa y se dispuso a hacer la cena junto con Sherry. Después de que cenamos, Sherry estaba buscando alguna película para ver y Claire solo entro en la sala y observo todo. Cuando escucho mis pasos volteo a verme y me miro con una expresión de tristeza.

-Todo se ve tan… vacío… -dijo viendo todos aquellos espacios donde antes había fotos y ahora ya no había nada-

-Así es como me dejo por dentro –dije mirando al suelo-

-Ella me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta el sillón y después de índico que me sentara- Sé que nuestras vidas nunca han sido como las de los demás Leon, tu eres un adulto, sabias en lo que te metías cuando no saliste de esa habitación –dijo seria- cometiste un error, volviste a tropezar con la misma piedra. Y ahora vez bien lo que causa y efecto significan ¿no? –Me miro- Sucumbiste a Ada por una "noche más" –dijo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos- y perdiste a una de las mejores mujeres que pudiste haber encontrado. –Se aclaró la garganta- Lo único que puedes hacer ahora es esperar Leon, esperar a que la vida te aclare si en verdad estar con Helena era tu destino, o solo iba a terminar siendo una chica más.

Yo solo asentí, Claire tenía toda la razón. Cometí un error y tenía que pagar las consecuencias.

~Helena~

Alrededor de las 5 de la tarde fui a comer con Rebecca, nos empezábamos a conocer y en verdad era una chica agradable, cuando terminamos nuestros platos, decidí abrirme más con ella.

-Nunca te dije porque huía –dije después de darle un sorbo a mi vino-

-Ella me miro curiosa- No creía que fuese necesario saber, yo también he huido Lena –dijo y luego sonrió-

-La mire y después me aclare la garganta- En verdad necesito hablar con alguien de esto, porque no se ni si quiera que hacer –mire mis manos- Cuando todo lo de Tall Oaks sucedió, tuve un compañero, Leon Kennedy –dije y ella abrió los ojos- ¿Lo conoces? –Dije al observar su reacción-

-No, pero escuche que él estuvo en Raccoon City –dijo ella con cara de confusión- ¿Él es a quien conocías que estuvo ahí?

-Sí, él y otras cuantas personas –dije sin darle importancia- el caso es que, él siempre había estado enamorado de alguien, Ada Wong.

Le conté todo a Rebecca, incluso los encuentros que tuve con Jake cuando recién volvimos de China, y aquella vez en Chicago. Ella me escucho atenta todo el tiempo, al contarle esto a alguien, me di cuenta que mi vida era peor que una novela barata de drama. Cuando por fin termine de contarle lo ocurrido en la fiesta de Ashley Graham, ella solo se quedó pensando las palabras adecuadas.

-Mierda –dijo después de un momento- Sí que estas en un gran lio Lena –dijo y exhalo- Y este chico Jake ¿el aun piensa en Birkin? –me miro curiosa-

-No lo sé ¿por qué? –dije confundida-

-Bueno, tal vez el en verdad solo te quería a ti, pero no supo cómo actuar, y por eso se alió con Ada. –Ella tomo un sorbo a su vino- No estoy diciendo que lo que hizo está bien –negó con la cabeza- pero tienes que darle méritos, el dejo la vida que planeaba hacer, para tenerte a ti. –Hizo una pausa- Tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad, una oportunidad donde no haya terceros, ni cuartos, ni quintos. Solo él y tú –dijo y sonrió-

-No creo que él quiera volverme a hablar –dije rápidamente-

-¿Pero por qué no? Solo hiciste que Ada quedara con un gran hematoma en su nariz, pero no le hiciste nada a el –dijo divertida-

Me quede pensando en todo lo que Rebecca había dicho, y en sus palabras, todo sonaba como si ir tras Jake fuera lo correcto. En fin, pagamos la cuenta, volvimos al hotel y nos disponíamos a ir hacia la piscina hasta que escuche que alguien me llamó.

~Jake~

Tomé el primer avión que salía hacia Las Vegas, sabía de antemano que el viaje hasta allá no duraba tanto, pero las ansias me hacían sentir que había pasado una eternidad ahí. No llevaba maletas, no las necesitaba. Busque un taxi y llegue lo más rápido que pude al hotel de Helena, llegue a recepción y quería parecer que por casualidad había ido a vacacionar ahí, pedí una habitación y justo cuando me dirigía al elevador, vi a Helena pasar con una mujer.

-Helena –dije casi por auto reflejo-

Ella solo se detuvo y miro a la mujer que iba con ella, vi cómo le hizo una seña y aquella mujer se fue, Helena miro al piso suspiro un poco y luego me volteo a ver.

-Jake –dijo mientras se acercaba a mí- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo cuándo quedo enfrente de mí-

-Yo… vine a vacacionar –dije rápidamente-

-¿En serio? –Me miro levantando una ceja-

-Tome aire y después negué con la cabeza- No, vine para verte Helena

Ella solo me dio una sonrisa nostálgica. Después me abrazo y empezó a llorar un poco. Solo la abrace, la consolé. Sabía que había hecho mal en aliarme con Ada, pero en verdad anhelaba estar con Helena.

~Ada~

Me quede afuera de la casa de Leon esperando a que Birkin y Redfield se largaran, estaba a punto de quedarme dormida, hasta que escuche que abrieron la puerta, se despidieron de Leon y después se fueron. Cuando vi su auto lo bastante lejos, decidí acercarme. Llamé a la puerta, al menos unas 3 veces antes de que el abriera, el me vio y estuvo a punto de cerrar de nuevo, hasta que metí el pie para evitar que pudiera cerrar.

-Leon escúchame por favor –dije y entonces el con cara de molestia abrió la puerta-

-¿Qué? –dijo molesto-

-No deberías de sentirte así, Helena no fue una santa cuando estaba contigo. –dije seria-

-¿De qué hablas? –Dijo curioso y con el ceño fruncido-

-¿Puedo pasar? -Dije mirándolo-

Él se hizo a un lado, y me dirigí hacia el sillón, me senté y aclare mi garganta.

-¿Sabes a que fue Helena a Chicago? –dije mirándolo-

-A una misión –dijo serio parándose enfrente de mí-

Solo solté una risa, en verdad no sabía nada. Tome mi bolsa, saque un folder y se lo entregue a Leon.

-Si verdad ¿una misión?

El abrió el folder y saco una por una aquellas fotos. Había demasiadas, Helena y Jake en la pizzería cuando se besaron en el parque, las pocas que pude sacar en el hotel. En fin, toda su pequeña aventura estaba ahí. Leon se quedó paralizado. Tiro el folder y se llevó las manos a su cabello.

-Ella lo hizo primero… -dijo y empezó a llorar-

Solo negué con la cabeza, me acerque más a él y lo rodee con mi brazo.

-Leon, Leon Leon… -hice una pausa- Sé que nunca me he quedado para siempre, pero yo nunca he estado con alguien más aparte de ti.

De repente dejo de llorar, levanto la mirada y tomo mi rostro, después, me planto un beso.


	16. ¿El fin? Parte 3

Capítulo 16 - ¿El fin? Parte 3

~Ada~

Cuando Leon me besó quede paralizada, solo le seguí el beso, lo abrace y lo calme hasta que dejo de llorar.

-Te prometo que hoy no me iré –dije mientras lo abrazaba-

~Leon~

Ada se quedó dormida y no pude hacer nada más que observarla con desprecio.

-Es hora de caer Ada –pensé-

Baje las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido.

-¿Hola? –Dijo soñolienta al otro lado del teléfono-

-Hunnigan necesito un favor –susurré-

-Leon ¿Qué pasa? –Contesto-

-¿Tienes alguna información que no haya sido reemplazada por Ada? Que confirme todo lo que ha hecho en todos estos años. –dije serio-

-No lo sé Leon, tendría que ver en los archivos del FBI, pudo haberlos "disfrazado" pero no puedo decirte hasta que vea en la casa blanca.

-Bien –respondí rápido-

-¿Qué planeas hacer? –dijo confundida-

-Mañana nos vemos a las 7 en punto Hunnigan, no digas nada, por favor. –colgué-

Me cansé de seguir viendo a Ada ir y venir de mi vida, y no iba a dejar que ella ganara esta vez, ella lo arruino todo con Helena así que la arruinare a ella. Cuando desperté Ada ya no estaba.

-Qué casualidad –dije sin ánimos-

Me di una ducha y me dirigí a la casa blanca, me encontré con Hunnigan en su oficina. Nos dirigimos a una parte encerrada del departamento de telecomunicaciones y Hunnigan entro a los archivos del FBI.

-No sé si Ada reemplazo toda su información o solo la cubrió, lo que si es que hay demasiadas fotos de lo ocurrido en China, tal vez hay de su clon –hizo una pausa y giro su silla para mirarme- ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? Sabes que si das a conocer su pasado, la capturaran o incluso querrán matarla –dijo mirándome-

-No me importa Hunnigan –suspire- Ada algún día tenía que pagar por todo de todos modos, y será mejor que yo la entregue.

Hunnigan buscó alrededor de diez minutos cuando rompió el silencio.

-Lo encontré –me acerque al monitor- tenemos lo de su pasado con Umbrella, cosas que la relacionan con Derek Simmons, hay fotos de ella en China, está relacionada con numerosos fraudes a empresarios, hay demasiadas cosas para demostrar que no es una simple organizadora.

Estuve a punto de decir algo cuando la puerta se cerró tras nosotros.

-Qué triste que alguien como ustedes, que se supone que buscan justicia ataquen por la espalda. –Dijo mientras estaba con los brazos cruzados-

Me di la vuelta lentamente con una cara de molestia, pensando en que contestarle. Hasta que ella me tomo del brazo y lo torció.

-Salve tu maldito trasero limpiando tu nombre sobre la muerte de Adam –aplico más presión a mi brazo y yo gemí del dolor- Incluso deje libre a la perra de Helena –me dio un rodillazo en el estómago- ¿Y así me pagas?

Ella me soltó y yo caí de rodillas por el dolor, ella se agacho hasta que quedo a mi altura y negó con la cabeza.

-Eres el vivo ejemplo de un malagradecido –ella se paró y me pateo en la cara-

Se me quedo viendo con odio y después giro la vista hacia Hunnigan.

-Te encargas de difundir eso y no volverás a ver la luz del día Ingrid –la amenazó-

Lo peor de habernos ido a ese cuarto retirado, es que nadie oiría si Ada simplemente nos remataba con un disparo, si borraba todo o lo que sea que tuviera en mente.

-Saldré y no quiero que me sigan –dijo en tono alto- Que pena que no estén para ver el gran final –dijo y salió por aquella pesada puerta-

¿El gran final? Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, entonces lo entendí.

~Ada~

Camine hacia la oficina del presidente, con toda tranquilidad, como todos los días, abrí la puerta y el presidente estaba mirando hacia el gran ventanal.

-Ya era hora –dijo el en cuanto escucho mis pasos-

-¿Disculpe? –dije confusa-

-Se quién eres Ada Wong –se dio la vuelta y me miró fijamente- ¿Crees que no lo sabía antes?

-¿Y por qué se tardó tanto en decirlo? –Dije mientras cerraba las puertas-

-Porque no creí que la señorita Hunnigan sería capaz de investigarla, ¿o qué? ¿Cree que no sé lo que hacen mis empleados cuando investigan a otros en los archivos del FBI? –Dijo y levanto una ceja-

-Bueno, al menos morirá sabiendo quien soy –sonrió sarcásticamente-

-No te tengo miedo –se paró y se puso en frente de mí, desafiante-

Reí y le doble el brazo como a Leon.

-Es una lástima que vaya a llevarse tantos secretos bioterroristas a la tumba- dije y saque un arma, le apunte en la espalda- Si grita, voy a disparar, si toca algún botón de emergencia, lo mataré, y matare a su hija ¿eso quiere? –el negó con la cabeza- Perfecto- Ahora, vaya a esa maldita computadora y busque todo lo que tenga de bioterrorismo –el solo se quedó parado- ¡Rápido! –Levante la voz-

Lo hice buscar toda la información que tenía sobre el tema, claro, mientras seguía apuntándole.

-Mándelo todo aquí –dije y le di una memoria USB-

Termino de mandar todo, lo levante de la silla, caminamos hasta la puerta y lo tire de rodillas.

-Si se mueve, lo mataré –lo amenace mientras caminaba hacia la ventana-

Abrí uno de aquellos ventanales y saque mi lanza garfios. Estaba dispuesta a darle el tiro de gracia al presidente cuando alguien entro por una puerta secreta, perfecto. Dirigí la mirada para ver de quien se trataba, pero antes de que pudiera visualizarlo, sentí algo caliente que me atravesaba la piel, el impacto me obligo a caer hacia dentro de la oficina del presidente, lleve rápidamente la mano a mi abdomen en cuanto caí, había sangre, gatee lo más rápido que pude hacia un estante, solo escuchaba detonaciones detrás de mí, mi respiración estaba agitada, mi vista borrosa, a lo lejos pude ver al presidente hecho bolita, protegiéndose de los disparos, tome mi pistola de repuesto y le apunte.

-Ni pienses que saldrás viva de esto maldito –me aleje un poco del estante para tener mejor vista de su cabeza-

Si iba a morir, aquel hombre no quedaría vivo tampoco. Al no lograr la vista que quería, decidí pararme a pesar del dolor para terminar de una vez por todas el trabajo, estuve a punto de apretar el gatillo cuando sentí un impacto en el pecho. Caí rápidamente al piso. Solo veía aquel techo de madera, mientras oía a gente correr hacia mí.

-No creo que sobreviva con ese impacto –dijo un agente- Buen trabajo Kennedy.

Entonces vi a Leon, tenía una mirada mezclada entre temor y odio.

-Tuviste las agallas para hacerlo… -susurré-

-Lo siento Ada –sentí como acaricio mi mejilla y una lagrima suya cayó sobre mí-

Solo atine a darle una sonrisa, a pesar de todo, yo nunca quise hacerle daño. Los segundos pasaron, el sonido se fue desvaneciendo, mis ojos se iban cerrando inevitablemente y después, ya no hubo nada.


	17. The Real Monster

Capítulo 17 – The Real Monster

~Jake~

-Te amo –le dije a Helena mientras sostenía su mano-

Desde que llegue a Las Vegas ella no se ha separado de mí, ese día solo estuvimos encerrados en su habitación, hablando, viendo la televisión, lo que fuera. Compartir tiempo con ella era como ir al cielo.

-Yo también –dijo y entonces me beso dulcemente-

-Interrumpimos la programación de hoy para dar un aviso de último minuto –dijo la reportera del canal de noticias-

No le dimos mucha importancia y seguimos jugueteando hasta que se enlazaron directamente a una conferencia de prensa con el presidente y escuchamos algo que captó la atención de ambos.

-La espía Ada Wong, implicada con la empresa Umbrella y la catástrofe de China y Tall Oaks ha sido abatida esta tarde por agentes del servicio secreto.

Helena se levantó rápidamente, quedo con los platos abiertos como platos. Simplemente quedo en shock. Yo tampoco podía creerlo, Ada había sobrevivido a tanto ¿y murió en manos de agentes del servicio secreto?

-Quiero agradecer personalmente al agente Leon Scott Kennedy por ser un fiel trabajador, y por terminar con la vida de esa peligrosa mujer.

Mire hacia el televisor y ellos enfocaron unos segundos a Leon. No lo observe por mucho tiempo, pero tenía la mirada perdida. Estaba devastado. Helena cambio su cara de shock a una de preocupación, dio un brinco y tomo su celular rápidamente.

-¡Hunnigan! ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? –dijo ella preocupada-

Ella salió de la habitación y no la quise seguir, sabía que debía dejarla sola. La conferencia de prensa termino con un presidente contento, y volvieron a la programación normal. Pasaron 20 minutos y Helena entro agitada a la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede? –Dije mientras la veía agarrar sus cosas y empacarlas todas otra vez-

-Tengo que ir a Washington –dijo y cerró su maleta-

-¿Y me vas a dejar solo así nada más? –Dije y la tome de la mano-

Ella solo jalo su brazo con fuerza, obligándome a soltarla.

-O vienes conmigo o te quedas aquí, pero no impedirás que vaya –dijo y salió rápidamente de la habitación-

No me tomo más de un minuto pensarlo y la seguí, tomamos el primer avión a Washington.

~Hunnigan~

Eran alrededor de las 9 de la noche, cuando vi a Helena y a Jake entrar al aeropuerto. En cuanto Helena me visualizo salió corriendo hacia mí.

-¿Él no sabe que estoy aquí verdad? –dijo Helena rápido-

-No, pero puedo decirle… -me interrumpió-

-No, él no tiene que saber que estuve aquí, es lo que menos necesita ahora.

Les ofrecí a ambos que se quedaran en mi casa, tenía algo demasiado importante que decirles, y no podía ser donde podríamos ser fácilmente escuchados. Nos sentamos todos en el comedor y me quede pensando la forma adecuada de decir lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Hoy después de que asesinaran a Ada, escuche una conversación entre el presidente y el nuevo secretario de seguridad nacional.

 _Flashback_

 _-Si los ineptos del servicio secreto no hubieran llegado antes esa perra se habría salido con la suya –dijo el presidente molesto-_

 _-Tranquilo señor, Wong está muerta, nadie más sabe de los experimentos, y no tienen pruebas ¿recuerda? Kennedy y Harper se deshicieron de ellas –dijo el secretario tranquilizándolo-_

 _-¡Es que tu no entiendes! –Grito- Esa perra hizo que bajara mi guardia y me confiara en que en verdad había dejado atrás su pasado de espía –dijo molesto- ¡tenemos que borrar todas las pruebas de armas biológicas!_

 _Fin del flashback_

Helena se quedó incrédula por unos segundos

-Entonces… ¿Ada solo quería desenmascarar al presidente?

-Sí –respondí-

~Helena~

Decidí quedarme algún tiempo en Washington, pero lo haría sin que León supiera que estaba aquí. Hunnigan, Jake y yo estuvimos vigilando al presidente tratando de encontrar pruebas suficientes para inculparlo por todo lo que había hecho, y por dar la imagen de que Ada era una enemiga cuando en verdad, solo quería remendar sus errores.

Pasaron 3 meses y no teníamos nada bueno, solo lo que Hunnigan escucho, pero no teníamos ninguna manera de respaldar su información. Jake había instalado cámaras y micrófonos por todos lados en la oficina del presidente, y las computadoras estaban instaladas en mi antigua casa. Pese al esfuerzo que habíamos puesto, no habíamos registrado nada en esos 3 meses.

-¿No ha pasado nada? –Dije llevándole un café-

-No –respondió el estirándose- ¿Me cubres? –dijo el mientras se levantó de la silla- Necesito dormir

-Claro –sonreí y le di un beso-

Me quede observando la pantalla por 20 minutos, dando sorbos de vez en cuando a mi café y nada pasaba. Hasta que algo llamo mi atención. Era el secretario de seguridad nacional, entro rápidamente con un montón de hojas en sus manos, parecía preocupado. Aumente el sonido, y puse mucha atención.

-Señor las armas biológicas en el desierto de Nuevo México se salieron de control, aniquilaron a todos los científicos que estaban ahí –dijo y le pasó algunas fotos al presidente-

-¿Qué? ¡Creí que las tenían controladas! –Dijo molesto- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¡Si una de esas malditas cosas logra llegar a algún poblado toda la investigación será en vano!

-¿Qué haremos señor? –dijo preocupado-

-Extermínalos.

-¿Cómo? –Lo miro incrédulo-

-¡Tenemos demasiados misiles para emergencias! Esta es una maldita emergencia. –Dijo y entonces se sentó molesto de nuevo-

-Si señor –tomo su teléfono y espero a que respondieran- Tenemos un código rojo en el sector 15, tengo órdenes de exterminar los objetivos.

¿Había escuchado bien? Esto llego como un milagro para nuestra desesperación. Analicé unos segundos la información, revise que el audio y video se habían guardado debidamente, y entonces decidí llamar a Hunnigan.

-¿Hola? –Dijo ella del otro lado del teléfono-

-¡Lo tenemos Hunnigan! ¡Por fin lo tenemos!

-¿En serio? –Dijo ella entusiasmada- Voy enseguida para allá.

-¿A dónde vas? –Dijo una voz de su lado del teléfono-

-Tengo una emergencia Leon, debo correr –dijo ella y luego colgó-

Todos estos meses supe moverme entre las sombras prácticamente, no quise herir a Leon. Hunnigan me contaba como estaba, lo que paso con Ada fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Volvió a ser aquel hombre frio que había sido cuando volvimos de China. El simple hecho de imaginármelo me partía el alma, pero no iba a sucumbir, solo le traería más dolor.

Hunnigan llego a mi casa, Jake bajo y todos juntos vimos aquella grabación.

-Esto es oro Helena –dijo después de unos segundos- ¡Es justo lo que buscábamos!

-¡Tienes muy buen ojo cariño! –dijo Jake felicitándome-

-¿Y ahora como lo hacemos público? –Mire a Hunnigan-

-Muy fácil, un amigo mío trabaja para la cadena más importante de televisión de aquí, y casualmente, ese canal tiene mucho que ver con el gobierno –dijo ella- Lo llamare y acabaremos con esto de una vez por todas.

Hunnigan hizo unas cuantas llamadas, y quedo en que le llevaríamos el video y lo pasarían a las 9:00 p.m., que era la hora con más audiencia todos los días. Estábamos en las instalaciones del canal, y entonces llego el momento de que transmitieran la grabación, ni Hunnigan ni yo quisimos salir, por cuestiones de seguridad y bueno, no quería que Leon me viera.

El reportero se preparó y entonces empezaron la transmisión.

-Antes de empezar con las noticias del día empezaremos nuestra emisión con una noticia impactante. –Dijo y empezaron a correr el video del presidente-

Cuando el video el presentador se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a dar su opinión.

-Ahí lo tienen señoras y señores, los altos mandos incluso el presidente de nuestra nación tienen secretos y eso nos deja a pensar ¿Qué clase de personas han mandado esta nación? Con personas como el señor Graham, jamás podremos ser una nación que no sea gobernada por la ignorancia de creer en falsas propuestas.

El reportero siguió hablando y se creó un debate esa noche. A la mañana siguiente Hunnigan me hablo a las 7:00 a.m., me dijo que sintonizara el mismo canal. Cuando encendí la televisión informaron que estaban a punto de enlazarse con una reportera en la casa blanca. Cuando se enlazaron, pasaron la imagen del presidente siendo arrastrado, e insultando a los agentes del FBI, cuando por fin lo pusieron dentro de una camioneta la cámara se dirigió hacia la reportera.

-Señoras y señores, esta mañana después del video anónimo en el que se demostraba que el presidente de los Estados Unidos estaba involucrado en el bioterrorismo, el FBI ha decidido privarlo de su libertad, y el confeso ser culpable de muchos eventos bioterroristas alrededor del mundo e incluso, que estaban experimentando en el desierto de Nuevo México con nuevas armas biológicas –hizo una pausa- Después de eso, también afirmo haber sido aliado de Derek Simmons, siendo uno de los culpables en los sucesos ocurridos en Tall Oaks y China. Con todo esto, se comprobó la inocencia de la espía asesinada hace 3 meses, Ada Wong.

Me alegraba que por fin habían quitado al señor Graham de su puesto, sabía muy bien engañar a los demás fingiendo su inocencia. Estaba feliz, había borrado la imagen de traidora con la que Ada se había ido. Si, la odie muchas veces, pero ella probo que yo era inocente sin esperar algo a cambio. Hunnigan me llamo, quería que fuera a la casa blanca. Me aliste, y fui con Jake.


	18. El final

Capítulo 18 – El final

~Leon~

Después del video que pasaron sobre el presidente no pude dormir, quería ir hasta la casa blanca y matarlo yo mismo. Estuve al pendiente de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar con esa situación, pensé que lo dejarían impune ya que después de que pasaran el video en vivo, ya no comentaron nada más. Hasta que a las 5 de la mañana informaron que las acciones del presidente serian castigadas como debía ser. Vi todo su arresto, y entonces mi teléfono sonó.

-Leon ¿puedes venir a la casa blanca? Necesito decirte algo –dijo Hunnigan-

-Está bien –colgué-

Sabía que Hunnigan tenía que ver con lo del presidente, ella era la única que se me venía a la mente que sería capaz de espiar al presidente, ya que sabía mucho de esas cosas. Me arreglé, y fui hasta la casa blanca, ella estaba en el vestíbulo esperándome, estuvo a punto de decir algo pero la abrace.

-Muchas gracias por hacer esto Hunnigan –dije mientras soltaba unas lágrimas- Sé que Ada no te agradaba, pero dice mucho que hayas querido limpiar su nombre.

Ella correspondió mi abrazo, y después de unos segundos hablo.

-Leon yo no lo hice sola –dijo y luego se separó de mi- Alguien me ayudo –dijo y fijo su vista detrás de mí-

-Hola Leon –dijo una mujer-

Me quede en shock, me di lentamente la vuelta, y ahí estaba ella. Se veía algo cansada, peor en sus ojos había paz, lo pude notar.

-¿Helena? Pero… creí que tú odiabas a Ada –dijo incrédulo-

-Sí, la llegue a odiar, pero tú me ayudaste a vengar la muerte de mi hermana –dijo ella-

-Sí, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con todo esto –la mire confundió-

-Ahora estamos a mano Leon –dijo ella firme-

Me acerque a ella y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, la necesitaba. Si seguía separado de ella, no sé si sería capaz de seguir adelante.

-Helena lo siento, nunca debí traicionarte, aun podemos tener una vida juntos –iba a tomar su mano pero ella se alejó y miro hacia el piso-

-Lo siento, yo… -hizo una pausa- yo pertenezco a alguien más.

Después de eso alguien se acercó y tomo su mano, era Jake. Entonces lo entendí, ella lo había elegido a él. Ella solo me miro con una tremenda tristeza, y entonces los dos se fueron.

Después de eso no la volví a ver.

 **4 años después**

Seguí trabajando para el servicio secreto, después de lo que ocurrió con el presidente Graham todas las naciones se pusieron en alerta, fui en muchas misiones para eliminar laboratorios de investigación, vi muchos intentos fallidos de algún virus y también vi muchos otros que tenían un futuro brillante como un arma para exterminar todo.

El nuevo presidente era un hombre generoso, tenía un gran sentido de la justicia y quería que la igualdad fuera la prioridad en el país. "Todos tenemos los mismos derechos" fue con lo que se ganó la confianza del pueblo americano. Se ganó muy rápido mi confianza, tenía ideales de un mundo pacifista, mas sin embargo, estaba consiente en que podía ser casi imposible lograrlo.

No había conocido alguna mujer en todo este tiempo que lograra robarse mi corazón. Salí con muchas mujeres, compartí mi cama con muchas otras, pero nunca encontré a la indicada para dejar todo y empezar de cero.

Hunnigan había empezado a salir con su amigo del canal político, se veían demasiado felices juntos. Sherry y Claire también habían encontrado a alguien. Incluso Claire estaba casada. Todos tenían estabilidad, a alguien que los esperara por las noches. Todos, menos yo.

Era sábado, no tenía a ningún lugar a donde ir así que decidí limpiar todos los archivos basura de mi oficina. Eran las 3 de la tarde cuando alguien llamo a mi puerta.

-Entonces es verdad lo que decían, Leon Kennedy está trabajando un sábado –era el presidente, entro y se sentó en la silla que estaba frente a mí-

-No encontré nada interesante que hacer hoy señor –dije-

-Puedes llamarme Bruce, te lo he dicho muchas veces –dijo él y me regalo una sonrisa-

-No creo que sea correcto –dije y puse unas hojas en la trituradora-

-La sonrisa del presidente se borró y entonces me miro con algo de melancolía- ¿Estas roto por dentro verdad? –dijo el mientras me observaba-

No sabía que responderle, obviamente lo estaba. Estaba hecho pedazos desde hace años. Pero no creí que fuera correcto hablar de esas cosas con el presidente. Seguí poniendo hojas en la trituradora hasta que él se levantó y me detuvo.

-Es sábado Leon, sal y vive tu vida –dijo el mientras ponía la trituradora en el piso- No desperdicies tu vida en el dolor, después cuando seas tan viejo como yo te lamentaras por no haber hecho nada interesante –me dio la mano y yo me levante- Vamos hijo, aun eres muy joven para dejarte consumir por el remordimiento –me dio una palmada en el hombro-

Yo solo le sonreí, y salí de ahí, no sabía a donde ir, así que me dirigí al cementerio. Compre un ramo de flores, y entonces me dirigí a aquella olvidada tumba. La limpie un poco, y me senté en frente de ella, dispuesto a desahogarme.

-Hola Deborah, lamento no haber venido en dos semanas, sé que si estuviera enterrado me gustaría que la gente mantenga libre de polvo mi epitafio –sonreí y mire al piso- Siempre que vengo aquí lo hago con la esperanza de que un rayo de luz me ilumine y entonces una celestial voz me diga donde esta Helena –las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas- Lamento no poder decirte como esta ella, pero estoy seguro que tú sabes dónde y como esta, ojalá ella se tomara el tiempo de venir a verte… -empecé a llorar en silencio-

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Dijo una mujer-

No reconocí esa voz, me fue imposible relacionarla con alguien. Seque mis lágrimas y entonces me pare, y ahí estaba ella. El cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura, llevaba un vestido negro que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y traía un ramo de rosas. Se veía radiante, era hermosa.

-Alguien tenía que limpiar su tumba –dije y mire al piso-

-Ella no es tu responsabilidad –dijo algo fría-

-Lo sé, lo siento… -hubo un silencio incomodo, sentía su mirada clavada en mi- Y ¿Cómo esta Jake? –Dije sin mucho interés-

-Lejos, con su nueva esposa –dijo ella algo irritada-

Entonces voltee la vista hacia ella y se veía algo triste, supe que fue un error preguntarle eso.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que me vaya –dije pero cuando pase alado de ella sentí como le tomo por el brazo-

-Leon –dijo ella con algo de tristeza- ¿En verdad tienes que irte? –Me miro a los ojos-

Vi como sus ojos café se llenaron de lágrimas, el simple hecho de sentir su tacto otra vez revivía lo que había muerto en mí, no hubo necesidad de hablar, con esa mirada me lo dijo todo. No lo dude dos veces, la abrace fuerte. Esta vez, no la dejaría ir.

Bueno, como dice el título ¡es el final! :( ojalá les haya gustado esta historia, sé que al final se puso más dramática que las novelas de televisa, pero espero que hayan disfrutado cada uno de los capítulos, muchas gracias a cada uno de los que dejo sus comentarios y también a cada uno que siguió este fic ^^ espero poder traerles más historias después :3


End file.
